


The Gourmet and the Goddess

by raggedflagon



Series: The Gourmet and the Goddess [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Scat, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin takes in Sanji as her slave and sets out to break him in any humiliating and painful way she can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses characters from the anime One Piece. It features extreme BDSM and does contain human-toilet slavery. If you do not like scat, it is not featured prominently until the chapter titled “Saturday,” and any involvement is not highly detailed until then. 
> 
> Here are some short blurbs about the characters featured:
> 
> -Nico Robin: The archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is quiet and mysterious, and sometimes displays a taste for the macabre side of things. She has the ability to make any of her body parts “bloom like flowers” out of anything, such as making hundreds of arms appear out of a wall. If an outfit of hers is described by a title in quotes, it is highly recommended to do an image search to aid in your imagination. (For instance, search: Nico Robin “Water 7” outfit.)
> 
> -Black Leg Sanji: The cook for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very flirtatious towards women, especially the two female Straw Hat Pirates, Robin and Nami.
> 
> Any kinks, fetishes, or orientations indicated by the characters are not necessarily reflected from the source material, and are not intended to represent the actual feelings of the characters. It's entertainment, don't get too offended if you don't agree with something.

 

Sanji fidgeted nervously as he made the finishing touches on the Nigiri sushi that Robin liked so much. The others had finally gone off on their mission, leaving them to guard the ship and old castle in their absence. When the topic of who would have to stay behind with the ship came up, Robin had happily volunteered herself and Sanji for the task. His cock throbbed in its cage at the thought. “Alone with Robin...” he thought to himself, “and for a whole week!” Her eagerness to stay behind with him CLEARLY indicated that she had something in mind.

 

His knees wobbled slightly as he grabbed the platter and headed out onto the deck. Robin was sitting on a beach chair under a parasol, reading a book. She was wearing her dark blue sundress that was both low-cut on top and high-cut on the bottom. The sexual energy she radiated caused Sanji to forget his task and go into full-on jelly mode.

 

“Those look delicious, Mr. Swirly Cook,” she said warmly, slightly snapping him out of his reverie. She chuckled lightly at his bewildered face when he looked up to meet her eyes. They were big, blue, and piercing right into his soul. The intensity of her stare caused him to sputter something incoherently while handing the plate of sushi to her before lowering his eyes. She was reading “The Art of Female Domination: Breaking your Slave” again. Again, Sanji felt a surging tremor shoot through his cramped cock. That was the same book she had been reading over a month ago, when he had walked in.

 

On that day, she had been a little embarrassed to have her interests discovered, but was quickly reassured by Sanji. He had, hastily and excitedly, informed her that he would be thrilled to be her slave.

 

“Would you really? Slaves don't get to have much fun, you know,” she had asked with a hint of a mischievous smile on the corner of her beautiful mouth. As blood began to pour from his nose, he started begging her semi-incoherently, falling flat on the floor, promising that he would be the best slave she could ever ask for, and that he would do anything at all she wanted, whenever she wanted.

 

“Oh my. I'll have to think about it,” she had said with a chuckle, but in a noncommittal voice. Contrary to her voice, she had a look of excitement in her eye. “Think about whether or not that's something you would really want.”

 

At night that same day, when the crew returned to the ship after a full day of resupplying in town, Sanji was the first to rush off to the shower. Robin snuck away from the group to go after him, catching him right after he got in, throbbing boner already in hand.

 

“Are you thinking about something naughty?” she asked coyly as she stepped over to him.

 

“N-nothing!” he practically shouted at her as he clumsily and desperately tried to cover himself, blushing furious red all over his entire face.

 

“Have you been thinking about our conversation earlier?” she asked, looking up at his eyes.

 

Sanji looked away, desperately trying to avoid her hypnotizing stare. “Of course not!” He kept trying to cover himself while inching towards the towels, but she would have none of it. Robin planted herself firmly between him and his goal.

 

“No?” she said in a faux-disappointed voice with a hint of amusement. “I did ask you to think on it.”

“I mean, yes! But not in any indecent way!” Sanji said. “I wouldn't!”

 

“Where did that 'lady's man' confidence go?” she asked playfully, but spoke again before he could respond. “What do you think, then? Would you stand by what you said earlier?”

 

“Yes!” he croaked excitedly, just as hastily as before, despite his current predicament.

 

“You will be the best slave I could ever ask for, and do anything and everything I ask of you?” Robin asked in a warm, sweet voice while staring intensely at him, electric excitement in her eyes.

 

All it took was one final drop of his eyes making contact with hers, and Sanji began blubbering. “Yes! I swear to be your slave! I'll make you so proud, you'll never regret it!!”

 

“I'm sure you'll be perfect,” Robin cooed at him, giving him a big smile that turned him into a pile of mush. “From now on, you are mine and mine alone. You are not allowed any sexual pleasure without my explicit permission. Of course, you will do as I say. Firstly, put your hands behind your head. I would like to scrutinize my new slave.”

 

Sanji hesitated slightly, before complying and removing his hands from his crotch. His erection stuck straight out, causing his blush to deepen even further. Robin walked a circle around him, looking him up and down, before kneeling down to get a better look at his cock. It was fairly big, measuring around seven inches with a moderate thickness, and was trembling like the way a taut violin string vibrates when a note is played. The head was, of course, just about as red as his face.

 

“My my,” she teased. “I had no idea you were so endowed.” She leaned even closer to inspect every inch of it, her breath causing him to shiver. “I wonder if it's as hard as it looks,” she cooed as she extended a single finger and slowly moved it towards his now pulsating cock.

 

“N-no Rob-” Sanji began, but it was too late. Even before her touch, his orgasm had reached the breaking point, and on contact with her finger, large blasts of thick white cum spurted from his cock. When he calmed down and opened his eyes, he looked down to see Robin staring up at him, with her patented ice cold stare on her now cum-soaked face.

 

“S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it, I just-Ah!!” he carried on.

 

She stood up without breaking eye contact, then promptly grabbed his sniveling cock. Wordlessly, she pulled him over to his still-running shower and began to rinse her face off while keeping a firm grip on his dick. When she was done, she turned off all the hot water.

 

“You weren't supposed to do that,” she said in a calm voice, glaring at him again. Before he had a chance to say anything, she forced him into the ice cold shower, turning the water's bite fully on his spent cock. Sanji shrieked as the frigid water made painful contact with his sensitive flesh. He tried to back up away from the torment, but a hard squeeze and a large smack on the ass told him that he had to endure it.

 

When Robin was satisfied, she said, “You will be punished eventually. But right now, I have a gift for you,” and pulled a small metal device out of her pocket and fastened it around his cock and balls. It was much smaller than his erect cock, and made of steel with many slots on the sides.

 

“You know what this is?” she asked mischievously. “I got it in town today along with plenty of other fun things.” Sanji's heart began to sink as he realized what was happening. “This little cage will keep your equipment locked away until I let it out.” She clicked the lock shut and stood up, looking him square in the eye. “Only I have the key,” she said, pulling out her key-necklace to show him, “and I don't think Nami would pick the lock for you.” Robin grabbed his cock cage and gave it a few wiggles for good measure, then turned around and began to walk towards the door.

 

“W-wait! Robin!” he said, causing her to swivel around with a small smile.

 

“Yes?” she asked sweetly.

 

“How long, I mean, when will... we...?” he trailed off helplessly.

 

Her smile broadened, “When will you serve me? I don't know, we will have to see. You won't need your penis until then. Besides, it looks much smaller and cuter in that tiny cage.” She winked her big beautiful blue eye at him and left him to shower alone.

 

In the following month, the cage became incredibly frustrating and downright unbearable for poor Sanji. Being forced to be in a confined environment with Nami and Robin, both usually skimpily clad and well versed in flirting with him for favors, did not help very much. The worst part of the torture was that Robin did not act like anything was different at all. She did not so much as wink at him the entire time, leading him to sometimes question whether or not he had imagined the whole thing until the cage's steel embrace reassured him. The one and only time he had worked up the nerve to approach her and gently ask if she would allow him some time with his cock, she had informed him that he was already in trouble for cumming on her face, that punishment was already coming, and that by asking her, he had made his eventual punishment worse.

 

“We have a week to ourselves,” Robin said pleasantly, snapping Sanji back to the present.

 

“We do!” he said, hearts in his eyes and excitement in his voice.

 

“I take it you are happy about this?” she said, with a big smile of her own.

 

“Of course, my darling Robin-chwan!!<3” he said, confidence returning to him.

 

“That's good to hear!” she said happily, “But it would be wrong of me not to give you one more chance. Are you sure you are ready to do anything and everything I tell you, and be my slave to break however I choose? Be sure, this is your last chance. I can be very sadistic.”

 

Her serious tone shift made the hair on the back of Sanji’s neck stand up for some reason. “What would you do if I say yes and change my mind later?” he asked, curious to see if there was a limit.

 

“Slaves don't get to change their minds.” She said in the same happy, yet darkly serious tone.

 

After a moment's pause, Sanji declared, “I'm all yours, my Robin-chwan!<3”

 

“Wonderful!” she replied. “But for this week, and all future private interactions, you will refer to me as 'Mistress Robin,' 'Mistress,' or 'Goddess.' Is that clear?”

 

“Yes Mistress Robin<3”

 

“Very good. I have this whole week planned out for us, I only hope that the castle has the proper facilities we need,” she said in a satisfied voice.

 

Sanji sighed with happiness. He was going to have a private week with his super kinky and unbelievably sexy 'Mistress Robin.'

 

“Well,” she giggled slightly, “let's get started.”

 


	2. Sunday

“Slave,” Robin began, still lounging in her beach chair. “Kneel at my feet.” Sanji's cock twitched in its steel prison as he obeyed. “You may kiss them.” His heart leapt as he brought his lips to her soft white foot and laid a kiss delicately upon it, before moving to the other to do the same. He looked up at her for approval, but found little on her face.

 

“What tender little kisses,” she said in a fairly cold voice. “You sure don't seem very appreciative.”

 

“Oh! Thank you Goddess!<3” he quickly amended.

 

“For what?” she prodded.

 

“For letting me kiss your beautiful feet!”

 

“You should feel honored that your filthy mouth is allowed anywhere near my body,” she said in a correcting tone. “If you can show proper appreciation, you may suck my toes now.”

 

“Thank you for the privilege, sweet, generous Mistress!<3” Sanji said playfully, before taking one of her wiggling toes into his mouth. He cared little for feet, but the act of serving her was causing his cage to restrict painfully on his swelling cock.

 

After he had sucked all of her toes, Robin commanded him to stand. “I saw you wincing a little, is it your penis?”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji sheepishly admitted.

 

“Come over here, let me see it,” she said, summoning extra arms on his waist to undo his pants before he could finish walking towards her. She yanked down his underwear personally and began to examine his junk. Already, it was straining as hard as it could in its cage, turning red and pinching the balls painfully.

 

“Oh you poor thing!” She said in a warm, motherly tone. “Does it hurt? That looks so painful.”

 

“It does, Mistress,” Sanji said, hoping this was leading somewhere good.

 

“Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” she asked in that same sweet tone.

 

“Um.. Yes please Mistress. It REALLY hurts,” he added for good measure, hoping she understood that he needed to be released. She brought her lips close to it and gave it a little kiss right on the steel prison, and then on one of his testicles.

 

“Feel better?” she asked, a bit of cruelty mixing in with her sweetness. He did not feel better.

 

“Yes, Goddess,” he stammered, “and not that I'm asking for it, but I am curious if you are already planning on taking it off?”

 

“Taking it off?” She asked innocently, “Not yet, I don't think. It looks so cute in there, all tiny and desperate. I think you need to stay in there some more. For now though, you may go make me a fancy drink.”

 

Sanji, while pouting, pulled his pants up and went to go make a couple drinks. When he came back, Robin informed him that she will be taking both the drinks.

 

“Now come here so I can rest my legs while I explain some more rules to you.” Following her prompt, still pouting, he got on his hands and knees so she could prop her feet up on him. “You're a good little slave now, Mr. Swirly Brows. But my goal is to completely break you down so that you can be rebuilt as my perfect slave. Right now, you are serving me because you think it's fun, and you have a pervy desire to please me,” She rubbed her foot lightly on his back.

 

“But by the end of the week, you will serve me because you NEED to. I will be your goddess.”

 

He tried to interrupt, to say that he already needs to serve, but was stopped short. “You do not speak unless I give you permission,” Robin said coldly. “Anyway, during this week you will have nothing at all to eat or drink unless I give it to you.” Sanji looked up at her in shock. “I know you can handle it,” she added. “And as before, your orgasms are strictly forbidden unless you get explicit permission. If you have an unauthorized orgasm, you will be punished. I would forbid erections without permission as well, but I think you would never stop being punished if I did that.” She chuckled, “Do you have any objections?”

 

Sanji's mouth opened, and then closed again, as he rethought his position. “Perfect,” she said, “Now go and get the small chest in my room. It contains some personal things that you will discover this week. When you come back, we can go see if the castle has an adequate dungeon.” The twinkle in her eye was etched in his brain as he went to fetch the chest, and then set off for the castle.

 

The castle's dungeon, though unused for quite some time, had many unusual instruments and machines. While they walked through, Robin was happy to point out the ones she was excited to see. “Here's a bed with plenty of restraints, there's a nice whipping post. Oh! An interrogation chair! That'll get some use. And that little cage looks just barely person sized, that'll be good for nights. Or that large chest, if you've been a bad boy.” Sanji was beginning to look horrified. “Oh my, look at this big sawhorse. I bet that is painful, wouldn't you think?” she asked, excitement lacing her voice.

 

“Definitely,” he managed to get out.

 

“Well, the dinner you made me was lovely. I think I'm going to go back to the ship for some alone time. Would you like a drink of water before I go?” Robin asked sweetly, gesturing to the water pump on the wall.

 

“Yes Mistress!” Sanji said, his mind reeling at his predicament.

 

Robin walked over and pumped the lever, releasing a deluge of water onto the dirty stone floor. “You can lick that up,” she said, much to his disgust and disappointment. His eyes began to water as he knelt down in front of the puddle, as he prepared to take a drink. “Hold on,” she suddenly said. “You didn't do very bad for your first day, I think you can have fresh water this time. Lay down on the ground, you saw where the water went.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress Robin!” he said gratefully as he put his face exactly where the water would come out. Even as he ruined his suit in the dirty puddle and had his entire head showered with water, he was grateful. The thought of putting water that dirty anywhere near his mouth was so repulsive to him that anything sounded better.

 

When she put him in the little metal dog cage, it began to set in just how serious of a situation he was in. She snapped the lock shut, and stood back to get a good look at him. “You look so submissive and powerless in there,” she said with a satisfied look on her face.

 

Sanji could only look up at her with a sad face, dripping wet in a muddy suit, and try to find a way to sleep in the little cage.

 

“Look at you, just like a little dog. I think when you are in the cage, you have to be a dog. If you want to communicate, you have to whimper or whine or bark like a dog. I have a bowl for you right here.” Robin looked through the chest and pulled out a little red dog bowl. “I'll come visit you first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll try to find you a yummy breakfast too. If you need to use the bathroom, you'll just have to wait and do it then when I can take you outside.” Before she left the room, she turned to him and said “Goodnight,” in her warmest voice.

 

Between the discomfort of the cage, the wet suit, and the cock cage, the night was very slow and miserable for Sanji. Not much sleep was had, but the dreams and daydreams blended together as he fantasized about what Robin had in store for him the rest of the week.

 


	3. Monday

“Good morning, slave,” Robin said, waking Sanji from his restless sleep. His body ached from the painful position he was forced to sleep in. “Sleep well?” She asked pleasantly.

 

“Not too well, Mistress...” he said sadly, before she made her cold face at him.

 

“What was that?” she asked, eyes piercing into his soul.

 

“It was fine, Mistress,” he attempted to amend, but she kept staring.

 

“Do you recall the last order I gave you, slave?” she asked calmly. Sanji began to whimper like a dog when he remembered her instructions. “Finally,” she began, amusement on her face. “Would you like to come out? I'm sure you could use a stretch, and I believe it's time for my breakfast.” He nodded in agreement and whimpered. “I can't hear you,” she prodded. Sanji sheepishly barked for her, causing a small laugh. “Come on out then. You can be a dog for a little while longer.”

 

Robin unfastened the dog cage, and attached a small leather collar with a thin chain attached to his neck. “This is just a regular slave collar, but right now it can be used to walk you. Now, take your clothes off,” she said with a small smirk. He quietly disrobed, and knelt to the ground when she pointed downward. “I'll walk you to the ship. When you get there, you can be a person again.”

 

Robin began to walk him up the dungeon stairs and out of the castle, occasionally needing to tug the leash to get him to keep up with her brisk pace. When she led him out onto the grounds, the bright sunlight took him by surprise. It was already late morning, and the sun was high in the sky. Sanji hoped that the castle was, in fact, completely deserted and there would be nobody to see him like this. At least the soft grass was much more comfortable on his bare hands and knees than the stone inside the castle.

 

“Do you need to do your business?” she asked him. “You won't get a chance on the ship.” Blood rushed to his face when he realized that she was serious. He looked up at her incredulously. “Go on then,” She said bemusedly.

 

Gritting his teeth from the humiliation, he crawled as far away from her as the leash would allow and began to relieve himself. He refused to look anywhere near her, but that did not prevent him from hearing her soft laughter. When he finished and crawled back to her, she began to walk again. “Feel better?” She asked in a highly amused voice. Sanji was so humiliated he could barely whine in response.

 

When they reached the ship, Robin reached down and removed the leash, leaving the leather collar where it was. “Make a nice breakfast for me,” she commanded, but then walked to the galley with him instead of heading off to her favorite chair.

 

Sanji cooked up a fantastic breakfast of bacon, sausage, and eggs for her, all the while feeling her gaze burrowing into him. Several times, the grease popped on his naked body, causing him to wince. When he finished cooking and set the plate before her, his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him of his own hunger.

 

“This smells wonderful. Are you hungry too, slave?” she asked sweetly.

“I am, Goddess. <3” he responded, the familiar environment restoring his confidence a bit.

 

“Kneel at my feet while I enjoy the feast you've made me. You can eat anything that falls down there.” Sanji knelt down below her, finding that his empty dog bowl was already on the floor. Robin made several small happy moans throughout the meal, indicating that she was enjoying the food. Sadly for Sanji, though, she did not drop anything at all.

 

When she was apparently finished, she gazed down into his sad eyes. “Did you get enough?” she asked kindly.

 

“Th-there wasn't anything, Mistress Robin,” he said, nervous of what would happen next.

 

“Really? I have one sausage left, and I'm quite full. Would you like it?”

 

Sensing a trap, Sanji hesitated before saying “Yes, Mistress Robin.” To his surprise though, she cut it up into tiny pieces and put them into his bowl. “Thank you, Goddess!” he said gratefully as he began to eat, not needing to be told to eat like a dog.

 

“Good boy,” she said with a smile, “but don't expect it every time.”

 

When they were done, Robin informed him that she was going to shower and change into the clothes that she had selected for the current day's fun. Sanji was hoping that he could take this time to drink as much water as he could, but she had other plans in mind. His heart and cock both began to throb as she lead him into the bathroom with her and turned on the shower.

 

“You can keep me company, but I don't think you deserve to see anything naughty yet,” she said with a small sly smile, as she pulled out a blindfold and put it around his head. With the blindfold on, he was completely unable to see anything, as it had no spots to peek out of at all. He could hear her disrobing, not a foot away from him. His cock was already trying to break free, but after a minute when Robin leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Do you want to see me like this?” it began to throb extra painfully. He could feel her large, soft, bare breasts against his chest as she leaned, causing him to gasp for breath.

 

“Hold these for me.” she commanded, pressing her panties into his hand, before strolling off to the shower, leaving Sanji highly aroused and frustrated to sightlessly wait on her.

 

Robin showered quietly as he stood dumbfounded. Her panties were soft and lacy, and he tried to feel around them without making it obvious what he was doing. He froze when his fingers found the crotch. It was quite damp, and a bit sticky. Without thinking, he put the soaked panties to his face and deeply inhaled her intimate scent. It was the sweetest, most divine scent he had ever smelled, and it caused his cock to ache unbearably. Sanji stuck his tongue out and began to lick up as much of her sweet essence as he could. The taste was even better, and caused a small amount of precum to drip through his cage.

 

The shower soon turned off, and he heard her pull out a towel. “Did you enjoy that?” Robin asked sweetly, pulling the blindfold off after securely wrapping the towel around herself.

 

“Yes Mistress Robin,” Sanji replied sheepishly, wondering exactly what she had seen, if anything.

 

“You didn't get permission to sniff or lick those panties,” she prodded, confirming his fears.

 

“I just – I couldn't help myself,” he said apologetically, looking down at her legs.

 

“So I see,” she chuckled, lifting his cock cage to get a better view of the precum dripping from it. “Come to my room. I need to get dressed, and maybe borrow a few things from Nami.”

 

When they got to the room, Robin ordered him to turn around and not peak. Sanji knew better then to disobey, but the urge grew stronger and stronger. When he finally cracked and turned around to have one quick look, she was just finishing up pulling her shirt down, already essentially finished.

 

“Once again,” she began, her face cold and her eyes piercing, “You did not get permission to do that. When I show mercy, you are quick to make the same mistake again.” Before he could blubber out an apology, her outfit caught his eye. She was wearing a pair of flirty pink high heels, a short girly skirt, and a tight white T-shirt. Most importantly, she was now wearing his chastity key around her neck.

 

Her expression softened as she saw the awestruck look on Sanji's face. “This isn't something I usually wear, it feels a little young for me. Does it look OK though?” she asked, analyzing his obvious physical reaction to the sight of her. He felt a familiar twinge in his cock as it continued to spasm in its little prison. “Let's go then, I have some more clothes in case we need them,” she said when she was satisfied by his unintelligible response.

 

Thoughts rushed around in Sanji's mind as they walked back into the dungeon. She had the key. Did she plan on using it? And she was dressed very young and flirty, what did that mean? Was he finally going to get his chance? His cage seemed to get even tighter with every thought. Her scent and taste had been so divine, he would have given anything just for more. Robin was so bewitching, everything she said drew him in deeper, every kinky order pushing him closer to her will.

 

Upon arrival at the dungeon, Robin marched him over to the interrogation chair and sat him down. “Today,” she explained, as she began to tie the restraints securely to Sanji's arms, legs, and neck. “I have decided to tease you to my heart's content.”

 

When he was tied tightly, she carefully and purposefully sat down on his lap, pressing her backside against his straining crotch. “I'm well aware of how you I make you feel,” she continued, “And I think it would feel nice to have such a devoted slave in sweet, sexual agony over me.” She shifted sideways, now sitting on his leg, her own legs resting on his forearm on the arm of the chair. “The rule is,” she started, looking up into his eyes and playing with his cock with one hand. “You are not allowed to have your penis and hands free at the same time. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Mistress Robin!” Sanji stammered out in delightful ecstasy.

 

“Excellent,” she said while lifting one of her legs over his head and bringing it to rest on his neck. The other leg soon followed, resting on the other side of his neck. In her essentially upside down position, her breasts, while still covered by the tight shirt, shifted towards her face, and her skirt fell a bit. Sanji gasped loudly as she playfully squeezed his head between her legs while he strained his neck restraints trying to look up her skirt. He could just barely see her panties, frilly and pink. She swung herself back to a sitting position with the tiniest blush on her face. She was a little embarrassed over her own stripper-like performance, but was pleased by the reaction is pulled from him.

 

“The other important rule,” she began while staring into his eyes, “is the same as before. Absolutely no orgasming without my permission. If you do, it will be ruined and you will be punished.” Sanji thought back to the scene in the shower a month ago, to the ruined, unsatisfying orgasm he had had all over her face. The lack of stimulation had made it twice as frustrating as just denial. He nodded meekly, not eager to repeat the experience or gain any extra punishment.

 

“Let's see if you can be a good boy,” she said as she dismounted him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and knelt down in front of the chair. He trembled weakly as Robin slid her key into the lock and removed the cage. Sanji's long denied cock immediately sprang to life and stretched out. “Come out, little penis, and get some fresh air,” she teased, “Enjoy your freedom while you have it.” The cock bobbed up and down, desperate for any stimulation. It felt incredible to finally let it stretch out after all of this time.

 

She once again sat on his lap, lightly grinding her butt onto his throbbing cock. “It sure is big when you take it out,” she cooed at him, her face turning back to look at him, an inch from his own. “I bet it could really please me.” Sanji thrashed around, torn between the insatiable desire for her stimulation and the desire to not get any closer to orgasm than the absolute minimum.

 

Robin stood up, still bent over, with her rear extended towards him. “Do you like my booty?” she asked sweetly as she very lightly grazed her skirt-clad posterior over the head of his cock, sending him reeling. She turned around and moved to mount him face to face, but stopped to give him a good look at her large breasts. “How about my boobs?” she cooed. The huge breasts appeared to be trying to burst through the small shirt, much the way his cock had been in its cage. Her nipples were highly erect and stuck out clearly through the white material. She moved closer, pressing them onto his trapped face, crooning about how soft they were and how much she would love to feel his hard cock between them. He began to whimper, so she sat down, straddling him with his cock squeezed between them. “Oh, I feel your hard package throbbing against me,” she said seductively, before moving in for a long kiss.

 

When she pulled back, Robin found that he looked like he had completely melted into goo. Satisfied with this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to make out with him, grinding her hips ever so slowly on his cock. He twitched all over for some time, but then started making urgent noises. She backed off enough, just in time to avoid pushing him over the edge. To her dismay, however, there was a small wet spot on her shirt where his cock was.

 

Robin looked up at him and glared, bringing him back to sanity. “What is this?” she asked coldly, showing him the wet spot.

 

“It's not cum! I didn't!” Sanji started to protest, before a hard slap silenced him.

 

“After I was being so nice to you,” she said, eyes piercing his soul and making him feel like a tiny insect, “You defile me with your filth.”

 

“I'm so sorry Mistress! I can't help it!” he pleaded.

 

“Quiet. We've already established that orgasms are forbidden, but this must be addressed as well. Regardless of any teasing or torment you experience, you are not to defile me with any of your juices. If it happens again, you will soon find a clothespin pinching your urethra shut. If it happens after that, you will get a branding iron on your cock head. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji managed to weakly squeak out.

 

“Good. Let's see how well you behave. It is now your opportunity to explore my body. We can break our rule about having your hands free while unlocked just this once, if you desire to have your penis unlocked for this. All the other rules are still in effect. Or, I can lock your penis away again. Which do you prefer?”

 

Sanji contemplated this. Having it locked away might make the temptation easier to bear, he thought, but ultimately decided that being unlocked would be more comfortable while he 'explores her body.' “I prefer unlocked, Mistress Robin,” he said, as she began undoing his restraints.

 

She then led him over to the restraint covered bed, and laid down. “You may use your hands only on my clothing, you must use your lips to touch my body. You may not touch your little penis at any point. The other thing you are forbidden from doing is seeing or touching my personal areas. That includes my breasts. Everywhere else is fine, you may pull up my shirt or skirt, but my lady parts must remain clothed and untouched. Begin by taking off my heels,” she ordered, closing her eyes, with a comfortable expression on her beautiful face.

 

Sanji obediently began taking off her pink high heels, revealing her beautiful feet. He looked her up and down, finally feeling safe to let his lust slip through unfettered. Her legs were long and absolutely flawless, perfectly smooth and softer than a newborn. Her skirt was short enough to let a tiny bit of her pink panties be visible. Her round hips flared exquisitely, giving her a very shapely backside, as he recalled from her teasing just a few short minutes ago. She had a smooth, skinny waist, which when coupled with her sizable breasts, gave her the perfect hourglass figure he liked so much. Her slender, feminine arms now reached up as she rested her head in her hands. Robin's face, the true pinnacle of her beauty, was at rest with a very peaceful expression. Her somewhat thin, mischievous mouth curved slightly into a pleasant smile while her eyes, usually huge, blue, and colder than winter, were closed as she awaited his affection. Her long, raven black hair was pulled behind her, elegantly framing the image of her lying there, relaxing.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Robin asked. A tiny blush once again appeared on her cheeks, too small for Sanji to notice. Despite this, her tone was confidently playful.

 

“Y-yeah,” he sputtered, and began kissing up her leg.

 

“Yes _Mistress_ ,” she said in a correcting tone, but smiled wider at the feel of his kisses.

 

“Yes Mistress!” he corrected, kissing up towards her thigh now. His cock was beginning to take up more and more of his attention, but at least it wasn't in the cage anymore. When he got up to her skirt, he hesitated. Sensing this, Robin reminded him that it was fine as long as he ignored her lady parts. His cock began to drool as he pulled the edge of her skirt up, and she shifted upwards to make it easier. His genitals were not the only ones drooling, he discovered with a skipped heartbeat, as her frilly pink panties had a sizable wet spot right above her divine pussy. Sanji let out an involuntary noise, which gave her a satisfied face.

 

“Like them?” she asked. He stammered his approval. “I debated borrowing one of Nami's thongs, but they really aren't my style,” she informed him as he gawked at her. The fire in his loins growing hotter still, he leaned down and began kissing her thighs again. She spread her legs even more as he got higher, and even let out a tiny moan herself, so small it might have been a sigh.

 

When he mustered his strength not to break any rules and moved on to her belly, she said, “You missed a spot. You can kiss my bikini zone, slave, just not my genitals.” Gritting his teeth, Sanji moved his face back down to her most intimate area. Giving in, he inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply and began to kiss the top half of her panties, not daring to go any closer to the wet spot. Her arousal was highly evident, and her musk drove his hormones into an even deeper frenzy. He bumped his cock against the cold metal bed frame, causing him to jump and brush his lips right over the wet spot. He looked up, but her face hadn't changed expression.

 

When Robin was satisfied, he lifted her shirt up to her breasts and began covering her belly and waist with kisses. “Good boy,” she declared after several minutes of his affection. “Now time for the back.” She turned over onto her stomach, her immaculate butt sticking out at him. Sanji could do nothing but whimper silently as his cock throbbed when he began kissing up her legs again. When he made it to her upper thigh, her scent hit him again. He hesitated, not knowing what to do about her bottom.

 

“Mistress?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes?” she cooed sweetly.

 

“Am I allowed? To kiss..it?” he managed to get out.

 

“My rump?” she asked with a giggle. “Just the cheeks. I don't want you to get too pervy with it just yet.” Sanji proceeded to cover her soft, firm butt with adoring kisses while his cock throbbed miserably below. He enjoyed kissing up her back and shoulders as well—they were tender and feminine but well-toned.

 

“You've done well, slave,” she declared when he was done. “It's time for me to analyze you.” And with that, she put her shoes back on, unrolled her clothes, and led him over to the large 'X' shaped cross attached to the wall.

 

After attaching his arms and legs to the cross, she knelt down in front of his dick, and began to speak in a sweet, warm voice. “You made it through all that teasing without having an orgasm. Some of that time was even spent with your hands free. Good job.” She softly took his cock into her hand and began to lightly play with it. Sanji let himself feel excited. Was she finally going to give him his reward?

 

He moaned lightly while she kept talking. “You even managed to arouse me with your kisses. And I did enjoy kissing you earlier.” Her hand motions became more purposeful, sending him reeling further. “I did plan to give you a little reward if you were a good boy. However...” She stopped suddenly, leaving him to attempt to buck his hips against her hand. It was no use, the restraints were too tight. “You weren't completely a good boy, were you slave?” she asked coldly, her piercing glare turned on him full blast.

 

“N-no Mistress Robin!” he said pleadingly, begging her with his eyes.

 

“No...” she continued, not breaking her gaze. “You weren't nearly thankful enough, and you had the nerve to dribble your slime on me. And, on top of that, you just couldn't help yourself even though I forbade you to touch my genitals.” Sanji's eyes began to water, she wasn't going to give him a reward.

 

Robin let go of his cock and grabbed his balls. She fondled them for a while, weighed them in her hand, and then gave them a few light squeezes. “They don't look nearly as blue as I had hoped,” she remarked, her fondling causing him to plead unintelligibly in a quiet voice. “They don't seem to be as full as they could be either... I don't know, I don't think they really need a release yet, what do you think, slave?” Before he could allow himself to truly hope, Sanji began begging loudly, swearing that he'd do anything.

 

“Well,” she continued, maintaining her grip on his balls, “You have not been good enough for a reward. But, if you'd like...” She let go of them, and began running her fingers delicately along the length of his cock, as if with a feather. “If you are willing to take extra punishment...” she cooed at him in her sweetest voice, whilst looking up into his desperate eyes. “I may be willing to use my hand and maybe my mouth to give you some pleasure. This week is already going to be miserable for you, would you make it worse for yourself in exchange for some of my affection?”

 

“I would! I will! Please!” he blubbered out while sobbing lightly.

 

“Perfect. I'll be right back,” she said, then stood up, gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

 

When Robin came back, she was holding a small bucket. Sanji felt pressure in his chest as excitement began to build again. She was going to actually pleasure him. Finally! She gave him a big smile, and said “Are you ready?” in a warm voice. His cock, still hard as a rock, told her all she needed to know, but she waited for his confirmation anyway.

 

“Yes, Goddess. Thank you so much, Goddess,” he said as meekly as he could.

 

“Good,” she began as she started to slowly stroke his desperate cock. “You do have permission to cum, but the rules are in effect. You do not have permission to defile me with your juices.” Sanji opened his mouth to ask, but she answered him before he could get a word out. “You will tell me before you cum, and I will let you release your lewd juices into this bucket. You must hold it in until I hold up the bucket, or there will be consequences.”

 

And with that, Robin knelt down in front of him, stroking his throbbing cock a bit faster. “Look how desperate it is...” she cooed in her sweet voice, “Is that because of me? Or because it hasn't had a treat in a long time?” She looked up into his eyes.

 

“You, Mistress Robin, only because of you, only you!” he moaned to her, writhing as much as the restraints would allow, clearly in ecstasy.

 

“What a sweetie,” she crooned, “Mmmm.... I would love to just....give it a taste...to run my tongue up and down it....to wrap my lips around it...” She leaned in slowly, her lips opening, preparing to accept his cock inside her nice warm mouth. She even stuck out her tongue, eager to taste his almost purple head.

 

Sanji stopped writhing, and his eyes fixated on her ever-approaching face. Suddenly, time seemed to stand still. His orgasm was fast approaching, and he couldn't hold it back. He had to tell her. There wasn't any time left. But he knew that the second he did, Robin would pull her mouth away. He wanted desperately to feel her mouth, to see what it felt like to have her tongue brush against his dick. “I'll tell her,” he decided to himself instantly, “right after I feel her mouth.”

 

Unfortunately, Robin did not continue going forward, stopping right as his cock barely made it past her lips, without touching them. She looked up at his psychotic face, eyes begging her to close her lips around his cock, but she only laughed and backed up. His orgasm reached the edge, and as if she had read his mind, Robin let go of his dick, picked up the bucket, and held it under him well before any semen started flowing. His cock, caught right on the edge, bucked up and down. “Come on,” Robin said, “Release your filthy load.” Sanji wrenched his head back as his desperate cock finally surrendered, seed pouring out into the bucket without the slightest contraction or throb.

 

Robin laughed coldly at the scene, then remarked, “Aww, look at that. Poor baby, it's just spilling out of you without an orgasm. That must have had no pleasure at all, right?” Sanji looked down at her, once again in tears. “You didn't tell me when you cumming,” she said coldly.

 

Fear struck his heart as he realized his screw up. He tried to blubber an apology, but Robin thrust the bucket upwards, forcing his cock and balls deep inside. The bucket contained ice water, and now a large amount of cum. Sanji screamed as the temperature of the water contrasted violently with his very warm, and now ultra-sensitive, cock. She held the bucket for ages, staring daggers at him while he writhed and tried to apologize. When his dick had all but shriveled away, she set the bucket down and reattached his chastity cage. After it was locked, with the key once again around her neck, she stood up and lifted the bucket to his parched lips. “Drink,” She commanded coldly. He couldn't help but gag as he swallowed down the cold water mixed with a month's worth of his own cum. When all the liquid was gone, Robin set the bucket down and began to walk towards the exit.

 

“Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day,” she said, warmth once again returning to her voice. Without another word, she left, leaving him tied to the cross, thoroughly frustrated, defeated, and uncomfortable. He could do nothing but cry and try to sleep as he waited for her return, having no concept of time in the dungeon.

 


	4. Tuesday

Sanji awoke to find his muscles in agony after his night on the “X” cross. When Robin finally untied him, he collapsed on the dirty stone floor. “No no,” she told him in a firm, yet sympathetic voice, “sleeping time is over. Now it's time to come make me some breakfast.” When he looked up at her, he saw that she had her hair back in a loose ponytail, and was wearing a striped tank top and a small pair of jean shorts. She smiled down at him. “Can you move?” she inquired sweetly. Sanji used all of his effort to get to his hands and knees, and she fastened the leash on his collar. He had to be half-dragged across the hard stone floors while his muscles screamed with crawling step.

 

He collapsed again when he made it out into the grass. The soft ground felt so nice as the sun warmed his skin. “Unless you are doing your business, you need to get moving,” she said jeeringly, and proceeded to laugh at him while he made himself ready, humiliating him further.

 

When they arrived at the ship, he waited for her to remove the leash. “One thing first,” Robin said with mischief in her voice. “Stay still.” She pulled a small object out of her bag, and then a little bottle, before walking behind him so he couldn't see anymore. “There we go, all nice and slimy. Like a slug,” she said, spurring his imagination to think of possibilities. He soon found out, however, as she pressed the slimy object against his anus.

 

Sanji's brain, foggy from his difficult night, snapped back into action. “N-no!” he hoarsely shouted, trying to turn around. He met her icy stare and shame flooded his chest. He knew his mistake. He somberly turned back around and apologized.

 

“Nope,” she said coldly. “Beg.”

 

Tears came to his eyes again as he began to beg for her to forgive him, and to please put the toy in his anus. She wordlessly complied, pressing it against him once again. Sanji blushed deep red as she slowly worked it into his ass, till it finally went in with a “pop.” He felt very full and humiliated. “That is solely for your benefit. You're lucky I even let you use it,” she said as she unhooked his leash.

 

“My benefit?” he thought to himself, “What is she up to?” The plug was not huge, but it sure felt like it. It was uncomfortable, having this intruder stretching out such a personal place. After getting weakly to his feet, he made the breakfast she requested and dutifully sat at her feet, waiting for her to feed him.

 

After she finished eating, she looked down at him and smiled. “That was wonderful, slave. Do you want to know what I have planned for you today?” Sanji did want to know, and he nodded. “As you know, I am your Mistress and you are my slave,” Robin began, hypnotizing him with her eyes. “I take pleasure from hurting and humiliating you. That is not all I need, though. I have not had a lover in quite a while, and yesterday's session ended with me feeling almost as frustrated as you. Of course, at least I had my hands free when I crawled into bed.” The thought of Robin touching herself while thinking about yesterday's teasing session brought his dick to the maximum size the cage would allow. “But that is not the same as having some romance. Having someone to share the night with.” Sanji liked where this was going, but knew it was best not to assume he understood. It was likely a trap. He looked up at her suspiciously, and she chuckled at his face. “Yes, I'm talking about you.” His cock throbbed hard. He knew better than to believe that this would be anything good, but his imagination refused to be reined in.

 

“So I was thinking,” she continued, “that today could be a very atypical day this week. Instead of going to the dungeon, we'll stay here to have our fun. You will still be my slave and will still be punished in various ways, but if you play your cards right...” She trailed off, holding him in stunned suspense, until she finished. “...you just might eat a nice meal, take me to bed, and go to sleep with our arms around each other.”

 

Sanji's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't have been serious. Amused by his reaction, she continued, “I haven't been penetrated in a long time, if you'll excuse my vulgarity. I would love some romance in my life. I only have one condition, besides playing your cards right.” His heart fell slightly as he heard that there was a catch, but his cock throbbed anyway. “You have to be my girlfriend,” Robin announced after a suspenseful silence. “We will spend the day getting you ready for our date, and if you are successful, we will go to bed.” Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, she said, “Don't worry. If you get that far, you can have me however you like. You can even orgasm a big, sticky load for me. Before that, though, I'll be taking you. I have a strap-on dildo that I've been dying to use.”

 

Sanji's face flushed white as understanding flooded through his brain. That was a big catch, but for that reward? _“You can have me however you like.”_ Her words echoed in his ears. And it sure sounded like he'd get a real meal and be able to sleep beside here in a real bed. His nose began to leak blood and his cock began to drip.

 

“Oh my,” she said at his reaction. “I take it you are interested?” He could only nod as he tried to straighten himself up. His ass involuntarily squeezed the plug. The idea of Robin taking him was terrifying and emasculating. But if it meant spending the night with her, he could endure anything.

 

“Then it's settled. Tonight, we'll both be getting the full 'girlfriend experience.' I look forward to it,” Robin said with a small, but genuine smile. “Let's start getting ready.”

 

After considering his options, Sanji decided to speak up. “Mistress?” he asked softly, scooting his empty dog bowl between them. “May I please have some food and water?”

 

“Oh?” she replied mischievously. “How much do you want it?”

 

He thought out his answer carefully before he replied. “Very much, Goddess. I am exhausted from the night, and I want to be able to please you today,” he said, as humbly as he could.

 

“You're going to get such good treatment tonight, and I already owe you so much punishment...” she said with faux-concern.

 

“Please, Mistress Robin. I'll take anything...” he begged, desperate for whatever nourishment she would give him.

 

She looked him up and down, apparently deliberating, and finally gave her answer. “There will be no water for you today. You may instead soothe your thirst with my urine.” she said warmly, as her big blue eyes stared into his soul. Sanji gasped lightly and looked away blushing. She wants him to drink her _piss_?!? “Doesn't that sound yummy, slave?” she said sweetly, a small blush on her own face.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said softly, not wanting to make eye contact. That would be exceedingly humiliating, but he knew better then to fight it.

 

“Good to hear!” she said. “From now on, whenever you are thirsty and I do not decide that you deserve water, I will give you whatever urine I have available. If I am willing, that is,” she added. “Are you thirsty now?”

 

Sanji debated lying about his thirst, but he knew he would only regret it if he did. “Yes, Mistress Robin,” he found himself saying humbly.

 

“Hungry too?” Robin asked further.

 

Fear of what his meal would be if he said yes entered his mind. Horrible, disgusting ideas that made him want to vomit. Against his better judgment, he finally replied, “Yes Mistress.”

 

To his surprise, however, she walked into the galley kitchen and came back with a tangerine. She stood above him and carefully peeled it, till only the fruit remained. “How does one of Nami's tangerines sound?” she asked, letting him inspect the peeled fruit.

 

“Wonderful, Mistress,” he said gratefully, beginning to salivate for the fruit.

 

“Good,” Robin said, as she dropped it onto the wooden floor, before flattening it with her boot. Sanji's heart sank as he saw the flattened pulp of the fruit, its juices spreading across and seeping into the floor. He began to lean down to eat it. “Not yet,” she then said. “Scrape it into your bowl.” He complied immediately, scraping the wet pulpy mess into the dog bowl. Before he could eat it, however, she stopped him again. “Give it here,” she said in her warm, sweet voice. After she took it, she stood back up and looked into his eyes again. “You only have one bowl,” she said, “so your drink will have to go in here too.” With that, she walked out of the room leaving him to sit on the floor and revel in his dread.

 

Sanji was debating licking up any remaining tangerine juice from the floor when Robin came back in. The fear in his chest jumped up into his throat as she walked over and carefully set the bowl down in front of him. “Enjoy,” she said warmly, the mischief in her smile more obvious than ever. He turned his head downwards to look his fate in the eye, but could only stare at the bowl full of her pee. It was light gold, and filled the bowl to the brim, with the tangerine mess stuck to the bottom. The urine smell was present, but not overpowering. Sanji thought to himself that it didn't smell bad, as far as piss goes, but it wasn't exactly appetizing. “Are you thankful, slave, to receive my golden nectar?” she prodded teasingly.

 

“Yes Mistress Robin, thank you so very much for your gift!” he blurted out as he continued to stare down at it.

 

“You're 'so very' welcome,” she responded with a small sadistic smile. “Now drink it. Don't waste a single drop.” Resigning himself, he lowered his head and extended his tongue. He heaved slightly at the thought of what he was doing, but he would do anything to serve her, even if it meant consuming her essence. The warm urine surrounded his his tongue, reminding him of sea water, but more bitter. He then lowered his lips and began to suck down her hot fresh pee, filling his mouth with it, and ultimately swallowing it down. “Good boy,” she said with a giggle, “Isn't it warm and tasty? Drink it all down for me. What a good little slave boy, serving his Mistress like that.”

 

When all the liquid was drained and the piss-soaked tangerine pulp was eaten, Robin instructed him to lick the bowl clean. When he was done, she asked him to tell her how it was. Sanji thought about it before answering. It had been very humiliating to drink her waste, but he couldn't deny that his cock had continuously throbbed in his cage while she goaded him about his task. The taste, while not pleasant, hadn't been the end of the world either. “It was divine, Goddess,” he told her.

 

“You did become rather enthusiastic,” she said teasingly, “was it simply that delicious?” Sanji blushed scarlet. He knew the reason. Reading his face like a book, she asked, “Or maybe you were aroused at the humiliation?” he looked down, unable to respond. He truly was beginning to enjoy it when she humiliated him. Crave it, even. He couldn't confirm that for her though. Robin's expression grew into a cute smirk. “I thought so.”

 

Robin led him into the bathroom, told him to put his hands behind his head, and left him to retrieve some extra things. When she returned, she unlocked and removed his cock cage. She then took out a large amount of waxing paper. She carefully applied the wax and paper to every visible piece of skin that contained any body hair. “Ever had a bikini wax?” she asked cheerfully as she applied a large glob to his crotch region.

 

“N-no, never,” he admitted, trying to control himself as she manipulated his hard cock to get at all sides of his groin.

 

“This will be fun then,” she told him, “I'll have to get your balls separately with some tweezers. Waxing them might damage them too much. This will still hurt a lot though.”

 

This snapped his mind back. _A lot?_ “Ladies do this all the time,” he thought to himself, “It can't be that bad.” When she had inspected him, making sure he was covered, Robin asked if he was ready. “Yes, Mistress Robin,” he replied.

 

“Bite down on this,” she told him, putting a wash cloth in his mouth. “If you pass out, try not to hit your head on the floor. On the count of three then. One...” A multitude of arms emerged from the wall and floor, each grabbing a piece of the waxing paper. “Two...” Panic set in. This wasn't what he had imagined. “Three!”

 

Sanji felt numb suddenly. Some fool was screaming bloody murder, irritating him. He was relieved when the screamer crumpled to the ground and became silent, lying face down on the tile. It was several minutes before he became cognizant of the situation, realizing that the pressure on his face was the floor, and the warm numbness on his skin was quickly growing into an intense pain. He was content to lay there motionless, until a new, sharper pain shot through his ball sack. He jerked up, sitting as quickly as he could. Robin was sitting there with a few pairs of tweezers.

 

“Welcome back,” she said with a big smile. “I was hoping to remove some more before you woke up.” Sanji looked down at his body, skin now glowing an angry pink. Everything hurt. He jumped again as she removed another hair from his testicles. It managed to hurt above and beyond all his other pain, and there were hundreds if not thousands more. Tears filled his eyes and he began to sob uncontrollably, whimpering quietly into his palm.

 

“Hey now,” Robin cooed soothingly. She put down the tweezers and slid over to him, pulling his hand away from his crying face. “Come here,” she cooed, “Come to Mommy.” She pulled his face into her chest and let him cry there while she stroked his hair. “I'll make it all better,” she crooned while he sniveled. “This cream will finish removing the hair from your balls, and I have some aloe ointment that will fix your skin right up.”

 

It wasn't long before before Sanji's tell-tale cock began to harden, informing her that her chest was no longer being thought of solely as a comfort. “There we are. Your penis certainly doesn't want you to miss our date tonight,” she said sweetly, as she moved him away from her chest. As he sat up, the butt plug pushed in deeper, further reminding him of his submissive position. To her credit, she did take the time to gently apply the lotion all over his irritated body, which began to soothe his pain almost immediately. His tears dried, but remained sniffling lightly for a long while. “Feel better?” she asked.

 

“Yes, thank you Mistress Robin,” he said, with as much stability as he could muster.

 

“You're welcome, slave,” she replied, as she rubbed a cream onto his balls. “I don't want to hear any whimpering over this one,” she commanded. “I have used it myself many times, I expect you to deal with it in silence.” His balls slowly began to burn as if he had set them on a hot frying pan. His eyes began to water again, but he resolved not to make a single sound. He gritted his teeth hard as the tears silently poured down his face, while Robin observed him expectantly. After what felt like an eternity had passed, she poured water on his crotch, washing the cream away. “Look at those hairless little things,” she said in an amused voice, before covering them with the aloe cream.

 

When he had showered up, under close supervision, Robin pulled out a small pink object. “I want you to wear this little chastity tube instead of the cage for our date,” she declared, holding it up for him to inspect. It was very small, smaller than his regular cage. It was also solid plastic, only one tiny slot for piss on the end. The whole thing was over the top girly, bright pink with a little bow on top. “It's clearly too small to wear regularly, but I think it would look really cute on you,” she said with a wink, before using the familiar cold water to shrivel his penis down.

 

Before he could process everything, she had his cock squeezed into the little tube, and clicked the lock shut. Already, it felt very tight, and he told her so politely. “Oh, look how cute it is!” she exclaimed, ignoring his complaints. “Look at your little penis. It's basically a clitoris now, isn't it?” She beamed at his miserable face. “I'm sure that having a clit will only help us click better as girlfriends, don't you agree?” Sanji nodded, blushing red from the humiliation.

 

“Here, put these on,” she ordered after they went to her room. Robin handed him a pair of panties, and waited for him to put them on. Sanji began to blush as he looked them over. They were were pink, frilly, and very familiar. “Don't worry,” she said playfully, “I've already washed them. I wouldn't make my girlfriend wear my dirty panties.” His blush grew deeper as he pulled the panties up, around his butt and cock tube. They were the very same ones he had spent so much time staring at yesterday. “You seemed to like them, and they matched the tube,” she explained, “so I knew they'd be perfect.” His cock throbbed as it tried to grow in its prison, and seemed to be screaming at him.

 

Robin seemed to revel in his humiliation as she fixed him up for their date, including putting him in a lacy bra, a low cut blouse, and the frilliest ruffled skirt he had ever seen. He had protested when she had brought out the makeup, but soon gave in. She finished by putting a small pink bow in his hair, just like the one on the chastity tube. When she had declared that he was perfect, he was almost brought to tears by the sight in the mirror.

 

“I sure hope our date goes well,” she said seductively, “I would hate to miss my opportunity to pop your cherry.” Sanji's ass clenched reflexively on the butt plug as he digested her words. He was fearful, but was also intrigued at the thought of giving her what she desired. “Now, go remove the plug and then cook us a romantic dinner,” she commanded. He stumbled away in his high heels as she went to go prepare the table.

 

When Sanji had finished cooking their meal, which was no easy task with his outfit, he found that Robin had prepared a candle-lit table under the stars, even setting the silverware and pouring glasses of white wine. “It looks delicious,” she said sweetly as he laid out the food. He felt his heart pounding as he sat down across from her. “How are you feeling tonight?” she asked warmly as they began to eat. The food tasted so good after being hungry for so long, that Sanji barely registered what she said as he scarfed it down. When he remembered himself, he thought that his vicious feeding might have angered her, as it wasn't very ladylike. Surprisingly, she just laughed. “Hungry would be my guess,” she teased. She put her glass to her lips and took a sip. Sanji reached for his own glass, before she spoke. “Your drink is my nectar, of course,” she said warmly, “I didn't want you to get thirsty while we had dinner, and I couldn't have you thinking that I'm trying to get you drunk.” Sanji hesitated, but ultimately decided that sooner would be better, as it was still warm and there was still food to wash the taste out with. She watched in amusement as he downed the glass of urine in one go, and barely made a face before silently moving back to eating the food.

 

As they ate, they began to talk. She informed him that he did not have to call her mistress tonight, and debated female names to call him instead of slave. She loved to ask him all sorts of embarrassing questions, and was delighted to see him blush as he answered. “If you had one night, one single night with the woman of your dreams, what would you do with her?” she asked curiously, sipping her wine.

 

Sanji began to imagine it. A night with her, where he was in charge. He imagined eating her to orgasm after screaming orgasm, or maybe pounding her silly. But that didn't feel quite right. Those desires felt somewhat hollow. “Whatever she wanted,” he eventually said truthfully.

 

“Ah, nice answer,” Robin teased, rubbing her leg against his under the table. His cock throbbed painfully at her touch.

 

As the night progressed, Robin appeared to be growing increasingly smitten by him. If it was just an act to torment him, Sanji couldn't tell, but she was becoming more and more flirty and sweet. His trapped cock hurt excruciatingly, so he tried to tune it out as best as he could and concentrate on the conversation. Soon Robin took him by the hand and went over to a nearby bench and sat down with him. She put her hand on his thigh, sending chills down his spine as she gazed into his eyes. They began to kiss like they were teenagers, full of passion and repressed sexual energy.

 

“Grab my breasts,” she ordered breathlessly, as she began to blush. Sanji's trapped cock spasmed wildly as he took her up on her offer, sticking his hands up her shirt and feeling her huge, soft tits. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, and it had finally happened. Her nipples felt so hard that they could cut glass, he decided as he gently pinched them. She moaned into the kiss, and reached her hand up his skirt, tenderly feeling his straining genitals through the panties. “Your kitty is soaked,” she said in a breathy voice, as she pulled her hand out and licked his precum off of her fingers. She grabbed his hand and guided it into her shorts. “Mine is too,” she said, “Feel it?” Sanji reached his hand down, feeling the heat radiating from her pussy, and the big wet spot on her panties. He shivered uncontrollably, unable to process everything. She looked at him with her huge blue eyes, fully dilated with arousal, and said seductively, “Come with me back to my room. I really need you.” Her tone indicated that she was in complete control, but her eyes were begging.

 

Sanji followed her, shaking with desire, back to her room. His conscious mind absolutely refused to believe that this was happening. Robin seemed to be walking on air, practically skipping down the hall. He had never seen her let loose so much, and he loved it. They barely got the door closed before she pulled him onto the bed and began making out with him again. She crawled on top of him and pinned him down against the bed. “Do you want me?” she asked, as she began to kiss his neck.

 

“Yes,” he managed to croak before she got to her feet and began pulling her pants down. The panties she had underneath were white, and just as lacy as his own. A big wet patch was very visible right in the middle of them.

 

“Hang on,” she said hurriedly as she buckled her harness over her panties. The dildo was long and cream colored, and bobbed up and down as she tightened the straps against herself. Sanji could only watch in silence, his fear growing and mixing with his arousal.

 

When it was secure enough to satisfy her, Robin curled her finger at him with a wink. Sanji walked towards her as though he were hypnotized, and knelt when she gently pushed down on his shoulder. She looked down at him, a hungry look in her eyes. “Give it a lick.” The humiliation made his cock throb as he slowly leaned forward and licked the phallus. “Good girl,” Robin cooed at him, “Now why don't you suck my cock and get it all lubed up for me.” Sanji's cheeks burned as he swallowed his pride and put the tip into his mouth. His own cock throbbed miserably. “Don't forget to use your tongue,” she reminded him as she gently pushed his head farther onto her dildo. Sanji did the best that he could, licking all around and only gagging when it went in very deep. “What's the matter?” she asked after a particularly loud gag. “Is this the first dick you've sucked?”

 

“Yes, Robin,” he said quietly after taking it out. She playfully smacked her spit-soaked dildo against his face, adding to his humiliation. “You did very well. You're being a good little girly slut for my cock.” Robin's eyes shimmered with excitement, filling his heart with dread.

 

Robin pulled him to his feet and positioned him leaning over the bed. She bent over on top of him, placing her hands on his, and leaned in to whisper seductively, “I'll try to be gentle.” Sanji's whole body froze as he awaited his fate. She stood up behind him and lifted his skirt, and gave his pantie-clad ass a playful swat. “Oh my,” she said lustfully as she pulled his panties down exposing his tender, hairless parts. “Your little clitoris looks like it's dying for me...” she said as she began fondling his poor trapped dick.

 

Her exploring fingers soon began to travel upwards, and started circling around his puckered hole. He involuntarily spasmed, he had never been touched there before. She pressed her finger against his anus, pressing gently but firmly until it opened up to accommodate her. “So tight,” she crooned as she removed her finger, placing it in her mouth and licking it until it was well lubricated, then she went back to work inside him. After she had worked it in the whole length, she began curling her finger downwards, causing him to squirm uncontrollably. “Feel that?” she asked in a sexy voice. “That's your G-spot.” Sanji let out a little moan. He couldn't help himself. It felt intrusive and uncomfortable, not to mention beyond humiliating, but it felt satisfying somehow. “You're a girl tonight, you can only make ladylike sounds,” Robin informed him, still tickling his prostate. He blushed deeper than ever. Despite his cock being firmly locked away, he could feel his pleasure building. When Sanji let out another little moan, this time in a girly voice, she stopped rubbing and pulled out her finger.

 

“Ready?” she asked as she held her cock head against his ass.

 

“Y-yes...” he said weakly, fully resigned and craving any stimulation. Robin used her hand to slowly guide it in for a few inches before she grabbed his hips. Sanji gritted his teeth so hard he thought they might crack. Her cock was much bigger than her finger, bigger even than the plug. It felt like it was stretching him to his limit. When she made it all the way to the hilt, Sanji felt so full he thought he might burst.

 

“Good girl,” she said in a sexy voice, before pulling her cock back. She began to thrust in a slow rhythm, burying her cock as deep as she could each time. While Robin was slowly penetrating him, he felt a hand close around his balls and locked cock, despite her having both hands on his hips. The third hand gently stroked his junk, providing a small distraction from the discomfort in his ass. “You're starting to drip,” she told him sweetly. “I take it I'm doing well?”

 

“Yes Mis-...Yes Robin” he blurted in response, his head spinning. The G-spot stimulation was really causing his orgasm to build, and he could barely keep still.

 

“Excellent,” Robin said, and began to thrust faster. His locked cock, being mercilessly toyed with in her disembodied hand, dripped like a leaky faucet right into her palm. Sanji could barely take it. The humiliation, the pain, the pleasure... It was all too much to process at once. But while the pain and humiliation stayed the same, the pleasure grew more and more. It wasn't long before he was moaning breathless, girly moans with every thrust, his orgasm mounting. As his moans got louder and louder, Robin decided it was time to play with him. She pulled most all the way out, leaving just the tip in.

 

“P-Please!” he begged when she didn't put it back in.

 

“Please what?” she teased.

 

“Please fuck me...” he said in a defeated voice. She chuckled.

 

“Grind on my cock if you want it so much.” Sanji obediently thrust his ass towards her, impaling himself on her dildo, and began to gyrate his hips. “What a good girl,” she teased, and began fucking him again. After a few minutes his moans became louder, and she began to moan as well. Soft, quiet moans, clearly meant to be as restrained as possible. As her soft moans became louder, her pace became quicker. They were quite in sync as they both moved closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Sanji was the first to bubble over, giving him uncontrollable humping convulsions as semen gushed from his painfully contained cock. His moans, which before were girly as Robin had commanded, became a loud and guttural noise as he came violently into her hand. This sent her over the edge too, and she quietly gasped as her whole body shivered. Soon she pulled out of his ass and began to remove the harness, still trembling from her orgasm.

 

When Sanji had recovered from his own, he began to try to get up until she told him to sit. Her dildo now removed, he could now see how thoroughly soaked her panties were. Her cheeks were red and she was sweating, but she smiled down at him as she sanitized the dildo. “That was excellent for me, and it looks like it was for you too,” she said playfully, gesturing towards her disembodied hand in front of him, its palm completely covered in his cum. She knelt down in front of him and began to lap up the cum from her hand like a cat drinking milk, all the while keeping eye contact with him with a very innocent look in her eyes. He began to tremble at the sight. Never had she acted even remotely submissive like this. His orgasm had only served to make his desire stronger, and make his cock ache more.

 

When she had finished licking the cum off her hand, Robin's voice turned sultry and she asked, “How do you want me?” Sanji's cock dripped onto the bedspread as he tried to find his voice. “Think about it,” she said after a minute. “Let's get you ready first.”

 

His mind exploded with ideas as she turned around and went to her dresser. He could finally feel her mouth. She could give him the blowjob he has dreamed of for so very long! Or he could try out her dripping pussy, eating it out and then penetrating it till he explodes inside of her. Maybe even from behind! “Or if I'm lucky, maybe all of them,” he dared to think to himself. When she came back, he was too lost in fantasy to think about what she had in her hand.

 

“Stand up,” she commanded warmly before she started to buckle her strap-on harness onto him. Very slowly it began to dawn on him that she was attaching the dildo to him rather than unlocking his cock.

 

“Robin...” he said softly.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” she asked in a kind voice as she finished tightening the straps.

 

Sanji tried to swallow with a lump building in his throat. “You aren't going to unlock me?”

 

“No, sweetie,” she said in her kind, maternal voice, “This will be your cock tonight.”

 

He swayed as he heard this, then sat on the bed, drowning in disappointment. His eyes began to water, and his throat began to ache, threatening to sob again. Sensing this, Robin sat down behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and whispering sweet things. “I'll still make it worth your time,” she promised before nibbling his ear. “I really love to please my partners.” He shivered at her touch. This betrayal had not waned his desire any, and her newest flirtations were dissolving any resolve his disappointment was trying to form. “That was _really_ mean of me,” she whispered breathily in his ear. “I won't be mad if you take your anger out on me.” She climbed into his lap, forcing his plastic cock against his stomach, and began kissing him passionately. His will crumbled away, and he fell back onto the bed with her.

 

While they writhed around on the bed, Robin rubbed her crotch up against the phallus, clearly indicating her desire. “Take my clothes off, if you'd like” she moaned to him. Sanji, arms shaking, stared into her huge blue eyes, wide with desire, as he pulled her shirt off. Her large breasts popped out, grabbing his attention forcefully. They were perfectly round and perky, and every bit as flawless as he had imagined. Her nipples stuck straight out at him, seeming to beg for his touch. Robin pressed his face into them, smiling at his highly satisfied whimpers. She let out an “Oh!” as he began to suck on her nipple, while she wiggled with pleasure.

 

After a few minutes of sucking, she could not take any more. Her nipples were sensitive and her vagina throbbed, begging for an end to the teasing. She pushed him away and began kissing his neck and begging. “Please have me, I can't wait any longer.” Without waiting for a response, she stood up and pulled him up into a sitting position. She pulled his face close to her drenched panties. “See?” she asked.

 

Raw lust overwhelmed Sanji as he grabbed the sides of her panties and yanked them down to her knees. Her pussy, now on full display, was absolutely picturesque. Two soft, petite lips like a rose, with a small hooded bud at the top. A small droplet of her juice dropped down, causing another excruciating throb in his trapped cock. Robin yelped softly when he stuck two fingers inside to feel her wetness. She was extremely lubricated, inside and out, and her insides felt as warm as an oven. His cock throbbed again, jealous of his fingers. It really wasn't fair at all that he had to stay locked. He yanked his fingers out and looked up at her, contemplating his predicament.

 

“I'm ready, how do you want me?” she asked, seeing the fire in his eyes.

 

“On your back,” he practically growled at her, causing a tiny smirk to appear on the corners of her mouth. She sat beside him and spread her legs wide, giving him a peck on the cheek before lying back. Sanji licked her juice off his fingers as he got into position, his desire to punish her conflicting with his desire to please.

 

“Take it out on me, I can take it” she said with a mischievous smirk, as though reading his mind.

 

That was it. He yanked her feet off the ground and placed them on his shoulders before plunging the full length of the dildo into her. His real cock spasmed in its tube as he begun to fuck her rather roughly. Despite the intensity of his thrusts, Robin's face was pure bliss. She began to moan, and it wasn't long before her moans became uncontrollable. “I'm g-gonna-” she mewed before her eyes rolled back and her body began to shake. A torrent of hot juice shot from her pussy, all over Sanji's crotch and legs.

 

He wasn't finished with her yet. He kept the toy inside her as he lowered her legs, then leaned over her, his face an inch from hers. He started to pound her again with full force, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, moaning into the kisses. Despite the lack of stimulation except for the bumping at the base of the dildo, Sanji found his own excitement building. Her kiss seemed to burn throughout his whole body, and he could swear he almost felt her warm insides squeezing his cock. Robin began to moan louder, completely abandoning the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his back, spurring him on to thrust faster. She soon pressed herself against him with all her might, squeezing his neck and thrusting her hips at him as much as she could. Her inhibitions disappeared as she let herself scream, unable to control her own body from the pleasure. As she violently came against him, he began to shutter as well as a pathetically unsatisfying orgasm overtook him, once again shooting cum from his trapped cock.

 

In an obvious daze, Robin eventually released her strangle grip on him. “Put me in bed,” she ordered dreamily, looking up at him with a sweet smile. She looked absolutely angelic, her satisfied face red from pleasure and her soaked panties hanging loosely off of one ankle. Sanji complied, picking up her sweaty, naked body and lying her in the bed before he laid down beside her. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. Robin snuggled up beside him, putting her arm across him as she found a comfortable spot for her head against his chest, already half asleep. He was left feeling her breasts pressed against his flesh and the damp warmth of her pussy straddling his leg as he drifted off to sleep, his cock throbbing miserably.

 


	5. Wednesday

Robin stared down at Sanji with a cold expression. She was wearing a black sundress, and had been up for hours. The sun was high in the sky, but he had not even begun to stop snoring. Satisfied though she was with his performance the night before, this was not acceptable. She lightly grabbed his cock tube and bent it backwards, causing him to snort loudly. She raised her other hand and firmly smacked his exposed balls. He cried out in pain, awaking abruptly.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” she coldly asked him when he looked up at her. Before he could answer, she swatted his balls again, causing him to yelp. “I had to make my own breakfast,” she continued, smacking him again. “And I'm not happy about the mess in here,” she finished, swatting his balls a fourth time. He could barely keep up, the pain in his balls was so intense. He blubbered apologies, but she merely stared daggers into his soul until he was silent.

 

“I only have one week to break you, and it looks like our date yesterday made you backslide way too much. You disrespected my mercy, so now it's time to step it up,” She announced, sending terror into his heart. “The rest of our time together this week will be very intense. Simply denying you with some humiliation has not been enough. Every cell in your body will fear me when I'm done with you, and you will grovel at my feet, crushed and broken.”

 

Sanji whimpered as she pulled at a tiny, rod shaped device. “For starters, I will no longer hesitate to be lewd or vulgar, as you have already been intimate with me, nor will I hesitate to cause whatever pain I deem necessary.” She pressed the device against his exposed balls, causing a painful electric shock. He yelped and tried to move away, but she maintained her grip on the chastity tube. “Today we up the ante for your slavery, but I also have an individual plan as well. I'm not quite finished with teasing your desperate cock. Seeing you twitch and throb is fun, but now there will be some new elements.” She landed one more swat on his balls before letting him go.

 

After showering him up, Robin attached the leash to his collar and led him outside, making sure to make him grab his bowl on the way out. Sanji needed to relieve his full bladder, but she did not slow her brisk pace as she led him through the yard and into the castle. “You can hold it until you earn the privilege,” she informed him sadistically while leading him into the dungeon.

 

When she arrived at the torture bed, she made him lay upon it as she removed the leash and began tying all of the restraints. When she was finished, she removed the key from her neck and unlocked his small pink tube. Sanji's cock ached badly as the blood rushed in, stretching out after its long stay in the tiny unforgiving tube. “What a poor little guy,” she said in a bored voice while she lightly touched it with her hand, examining it as it attempted a weak erection. She began tickling the sensitive spot below the head until it fully recovered and became rock hard for her.

 

“There we are,” Robin said when his cock appeared to be back to normal. She stopped tickling it and reached into her back, pulling out a metal chastity cage. At first Sanji thought it was his original cage, but soon began to notice differences as she dangled it above him. It was shiny and steel, just like the other, but had much larger openings that traveled the full length of the cage, which would allow for much more contact with his dick skin. On top of this, it looked a fair amount roomier than his old one! He looked up at her, confused. She only chuckled mischievously and placed a bag of ice on his poor cock. Even though he kind of expected it, the feel of the ice against his burning crotch caused him to jump.

“This should help you show proper respect,” she explained as the cold ice melted his erection away. “Today your true slavery will begin. I will be your goddess, and you will serve me and suffer for me in every creative way I can imagine. If I desire to take pleasure from you, I will do so as much as I want. If I desire to hurt or humiliate you, I will do so as much as I want. Either way, you will thank me for whatever I choose to do, and you will ask for more. Understand?” Robin asked coldly, her blue eyes locked with his, causing his gut to feel like he was falling from a great height. Sanji nodded, unable to find his voice. Accepting this, she removed the ice and inserted this cock into the new cage.

 

Sanji instantly understood the purpose of this third cage. While it did have more room than the other two, it was by far the most painful. With the ice gone, his cock began to grow in its new home until sharp spikes dug into his tender flesh. He yelped out at the pain, causing Robin to grin sadistically at him. “Like it?” she asked him, “I want you to focus on my pleasure while you worship me. This way, your impure thoughts will directly punish you where it hurts the most.”

 

She crawled onto the bed and pushed her breasts into his face, digging the spikes deeper into his cock. Sanji couldn't help but let out a pained moan and make a face at her while she rubbed her boobs all over him, causing her to giggle softly. She then turned around and got into a 69 position, and pulled up her dress before sticking her butt on his face. He couldn't help but sniff her scent through her black lace panties, which seemed to be made of silk. His cock inadvertently throbbed, sending another wave of pain through it.

 

“Lick it,” Robin commanded as she sat her weight on his face, and began watching his bright red cock start twitching madly. Sanji complied, and began working his tongue against her, pleasuring her clit behind the thin layer of silk, his nose buried in her wet hole. She made a small happy moan before leaning down over him again and began touching all over his dick and balls. Sanji couldn't help but groan at the pain from the spikes.

 

Her hands were making lots of contact with his tender flesh, and her beautiful, round, heart-shaped ass was held an inch from his face, giving him the best possible view. “Do you like having my bottom in your face?” she asked, her smirk evident in her voice. Despite the sharp spikes painfully digging into his cock, he raised his face into her and began licking hungrily again. “Good answer,” Robin said with a chuckle as she tied something around his balls, and sat back on his face once again. She now held a little leash made of fishing line that was tied in a noose around his tender parts. She gave it a playful tug, which caused a modest amount of pain. “For extra motivation,” she explained.

 

After several minutes of licking, occasionally interrupted by an oxygen break or a tug on the ball leash to keep his pace up, Robin leaned down to his cock again, again giving him a glorious view. She had moved a little further this time, and Sanji found he could not reach her with his tongue no matter how far he stretched.

 

“It's my turn,” she cooed seductively, her warm breath causing his cock to throb painfully. She lowered her head into his crotch and stuck her tongue out, easily fitting between the bars at the base of his cock. Sanji froze as the pain skyrocketed, and groaned loudly. For better or for worse, this was happening. He was finally going to feel her warm mouth. Smiling at his reaction to her tongue, Robin slowly licked all the way up his pained red cock, stopping at the head to swirl her tongue around through the urethra hole at the top of the cage. Sanji thought he was going to pass out from the pain as he throbbed miserably, driving the spikes deeper still into his flesh.

 

Robin parted her lips and took the cage most of the way into her mouth, making sure to exhale her warm breath all over his crotch and use her tongue between the bars. Sanji began to sob as he lie beneath her, his deepest desires once again being turned against him. She began to laugh coldly as she pulled away and started rubbing his swollen balls. “Wasn't that nice? Say thank you,” she mocked, before sitting back on his face. Sanji thanked her with a muffled voice between sobs, his face trapped under her voluptuous ass and wet pussy. “Just what you always wanted,” she continued in a jeering voice as she rubbed her wetness all over his face. “What a lucky little slave boy you are.”

 

This went on for several minutes, Sanji's cock always attempting to get harder while the spikes poked into him horribly, barely able to halt his erection at all. “Are you thirsty, slave?” she asked him eventually. “I need to relieve myself.” His cock throbbed one final time at these words, sending a much sharper pain through his body. “Oh my,” she said mockingly, but with an incredulous tone. He did not have a chance to respond to her query before she got off the bed and lifted his head so he could see his cock. Blood had started to trickle down from two of the spikes in the head of his cock. “That _has_ to hurt,” Robin said, before her voice turned mocking again. “Are you simply that excited to quench your thirst?” His cheeks burned bright red. “Or maybe you can't wait to taste my pee?” His heart beat loudly and his cheeks burned as she held up his head, he hoped she would just move on. “Answer me,” she commanded, roughly slapping his face from behind. “I bet you just crave my sweet nectar.”

 

“Yes, Mistress, I crave your nectar,” He said shakily, his cheeks burning hotter still. It wasn't necessarily true, but he knew it was the answer she wanted. Besides, his thirst was beginning to get to him, and he did crave the humiliation.

 

“What a dirty boy!” she remarked, her voice thick with mischief as she slapped him again. “And to think, you've been living with me on the ship this whole time. I had no idea you were such a pervert. What would Nami think?” she teased, sending his mind reeling. She walked over towards his dick and began to rub some cream on it through the bars. “Chopper made this for small cuts,” she explained, “It'll heal your little penis like magic.” Sanji gasped as the cream absorbed into his skin, seemingly fixing the puncture wounds. “Now don't get so aroused again,” she told him sternly, but with a tiny sadistic smile as she let him out of the restraints.

 

Robin picked up his dog bowl and led him by his ball leash over to a corner of the dungeon, where an empty chamber pot sat underneath a wooden chair. She pulled the chamber pot out from under the toilet chair, and then stared at the space underneath, thinking.

 

“I think that would make it too difficult to aim,” she decided, looking at the dog bowl. Sanji continued to blush, unable to contribute at all. “I'll just squat down this time. Are you going to watch or turn around?” she asked him, and turned her beautiful, cold, blue eyes at him and waited for his response. It took a tug on the ball leash to make him respond loudly enough for her to hear.

 

“Watch, Mistress Robin,” he said, voice thick with shame. This was a secret desire of his. After walking right in front of the toilet chair and turning around, she reached up her sundress and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Sanji's cock throbbed painfully against the spikes. She then squatted down and positioned the bowl beneath her.

 

“Come closer, slave,” she said, giving his ball leash a tug, “I want to make sure you have a great view.” He knelt right in front of her as she pulled her dress up a little, exposing her naked coochie.

 

Sanji stared at it, completely transfixed at the sight of her. Her urine began to flow very slowly, first dripping and then trickling softly into the bowl. A wave of sweet relief washed over her face as her stream picked up speed. It became a powerful deluge, causing her face to redden with embarrassment as the bowl overflowed and began forming a puddle around it. The tinkling sound brought Sanji's own bladder needs to the front of his mind, but he pushed it away, unable to think of anything except her breathtaking muff, now releasing its light gold stream. By the time it began to slow to a drip, the puddle had grown to surround her shoes and even reached his knees. “Wow,” she said, her cheeks still blushing lightly, “I really needed that.” She smiled mischievously at his thoroughly speechless expression. “Do you like to watch me when I tinkle?” Sanji could barely think straight. He had always dreamed of hiding in lady's rooms and watching them pee, but this was beyond anything he thought would ever happen. It almost made him forget the humiliating task ahead, not to mention his own full bladder.

 

“Yes, Mistress Robin,” he found himself saying, not taking his eyes off of her dripping muff.

 

“Good,” she chuckled, “And since you are such a pervert, you will be my toilet paper from now on.” And with that, she stood up a little and sat on the edge of the toilet chair, careful to not let her panties get in the puddle. She spread her knees wide and beckoned for him to come closer. Sanji did not fight her as he crawled closer and gazed down at her pussy. It was spread open slightly, and glistened with the droplets of her hot piss. He began to lower his mouth, but was stopped by her hand. “What do you say when a Goddess gives you a gift?” Robin asked, pulling him by the hair until he looked into her cold blue eyes.

 

“T-Thank you, Goddess,” he stammered, and she let go, leaving him to get to work. Sanji lowered his head and began to lick the piss from her, taking care to make sure that not a drop remained. The taste of her pee mixed with the unmistakable taste of her arousal. She really was getting off to this, to degrading her slave however she could.

 

When Robin was all cleaned up, she patted him on the head, indicating that he was done. She pulled her panties up and sat back down, staring at him expectantly. Sanji thirstily began to drink her pee from the bowl, while she put her foot up on his back and started mocking him. “Look at the thirsty little slave. You really like my urine, don't you? How pathetic.” It went down much easier then yesterday, perhaps because he was getting used to the flavor, or maybe because his craving for her humiliation was growing more and more.

 

When he had filled his belly with her hot piss and had licked the bowl clean, she got up and tugged his ball leash, leading him back over to the bed. She pulled out a small container of toys and dildos, and got on the bed herself. “You can watch, I'll let you know if I want help,” she announced, before pulling her panties down again. The sharp spikes dug into Sanji's cock again as she started to dance her fingers over her tiny hooded clitoris. After a minute of teasing her clit, Robin grabbed a dildo, a medium sized blue one with small bubble-shaped textures, and began penetrating her vagina. She put one hand on her breast while the other continued working on her little clit. A hand sprouted from the bed and began to work the dildo inside her, while yet another sprouted to fondle her other breast. “This dress is going to be ruined,” she said breathlessly as a damp spot began to form around her pussy. Sanji barely felt the spikes as he stared at her, completely captivated by her four arms she was using to pleasure herself.

 

Not satisfied by his lack of painful winces, Robin flipped over and stuck her rear end into the air. Her right hand still worked furiously on her clit, and the others continued as well. Sanji gasped inadvertently. He had never had a view of her bare ass like this before. Her round, shapely cheeks trembled from her efforts, and her anus was a perfect, light brown, puckered ring.

 

 

 

 

She turned her head to see his hungry expression, and asked mischievously, “What do you think of my bum?” The spikes dug in deep at her words, and he cringed visibly. “I see,” she continued, her eyes twinkling sadistically. “Lick those beads for me.” His stomach fluttered and his cock throbbed as he complied, picking up a string of beads, not much bigger than grapes, and began wetting them with his mouth. “Be gentle,” she warned, and turned her head back forward, concentrating on her own pleasure again. Sanji delicately pressed the first bead against her anus, trying to contain himself from his excitement and stabbing pain. It opened easily and swallowed the bead inside. “I like to explore my whole body when I masturbate,” she explained, “Gentle toying is easy and comfortable now.” While it did answer the question he would have never asked, the explanation primarily served to send painful tremors up his cock, as he imagined her covered with her own exploring hands as she masturbated on the bed she shared with Nami. He slowly inserted the beads, till they had all been swallowed up by her cute little hole.

 

Robin began to moan faster and faster, “Take them out,” she demanded as she rubbed herself with a vigor and sped up the hand that was fucking her with the dildo. Sanji slowly pulled, and she moaned loudly as each bead came out with a little “pop!” When the last bead popped out, she buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream as her orgasm took her. She pulled out the dildo as a torrent of ejaculate squirted from her pussy, and Sanji gasped at the spikes when some of her juice landed on him.

 

After a minute, she flipped back over, her butt resting in the puddle she made. She took the beads from him and handed him the sopping wet dildo. “Clean it,” she ordered, her voice still a tad bit breathless. He complied, licking all of her glorious, delicious juice off of it. The spikes continued to hurt his poor cock as she stared at him. When he was finished, she handed the string of anal beads to him. “These too,” she said with a tiny smirk. He looked them over and sniffed them. They were clean, he discovered, but smelled strongly of the musky, sweaty scent of her ass.

 

She watched him carefully as he put them one by one into his mouth, cleaning each one of her juice. His cock throbbed miserably as the spikes dug in deeply. The taste was strong, though not unpleasant. It mostly tasted like sweat. “Dirty boy,” she teased, as she used her foot to play with his locked cock. “What should you say?”

 

“Thank you Goddess!” he said quickly.

 

When the toys were clean, Robin led him over to a table and began to lay out some items from her toy chest. Among them where various whips, a riding crop, a rattan cane, various paddles, the small device she had used to shock his balls this morning, and many other things. Sanji waited, scarcely able to react anymore, completely hypnotized by the experience. “I had planned to save all of this for tomorrow, and spend the whole day dedicated to pain,” she explained, making his stomach drop. “But I am considering giving you a preview now.” He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. She smiled at him for a moment, but then looked away, her face souring slightly.

 

“I'm afraid I need to leave for a few minutes,” she soon informed him. “Can I trust you to wait here without moving a muscle?” Sanji nodded and looked at her with a concerned face. Had she hurt herself masturbating? Reading his face, she blushed slightly and softly explained, “Sometimes, nature refuses to wait.” Understanding crossed his face, and he began thinking about his own bursting bladder. Did he have time to relieve himself outside without her knowing while she went back to the ship?

 

“Of course, Mistress,” he said meekly, as she began walking away.

 

After waiting what he thought was a reasonable amount of time, he slowly walked up the stairs. When he got to the entrance of the castle, he slowly peeked around the corner towards the ship. The blood drained out of his face when he saw that she was only a couple yards away, and walking straight towards him, face cold as ice. Without saying a word, she grabbed his balls directly and dragged him back to the dungeon. He soon realized his miscalculation, a disembodied blue eye was blinking from the door frame of the dungeon. He apologized profusely, hastily telling her that he didn't want to bother her with his full bladder. She stopped walking, squeezed his balls, and turned her coldest stare on him, shrinking him internally into a little child.

 

“You are my slave,” Robin said while squeezing his balls again, voice colder than ice. “It is your job to suffer for me. You broke my trust, so now **I** have to suffer. I will _**not**_ be suffering alone.” Sanji's face turned even whiter as he contemplated her meaning. She dragged him over to the toilet chair once again, and returned the chamber pot to its place beneath the chair. “You are not allowed to look, I'd prefer this to stay a mystery,” she coldly told him, beginning to blush. She turned him around and made him kneel right in front of the chair, right in the damp spot that earlier had contained her puddle of piss. She pulled her panties down and sat.

 

With his face firmly turned away from her, she allowed her blush to grow, making her face burn bright red. She decided to give his ball leash a few sharp tugs while she tried to let herself relax, and was satisfied to hear his yelps. Sanji could only sit quietly and try to imagine that he was somewhere else, but was unable to concentrate much. He knew he had fucked up, and was deeply ashamed that he had disappointed and inconvenienced her, and that he deserved whatever happened because of it. Try as he might to tune it out, he began to hear the sounds of her excrement dropping into the bowl.

 

“Smell that, slave?” Robin asked coolly, hoping he wouldn't turn around and see how red her cheeks were with embarrassment. The smell hit him as she began to stand up. It made him dry heave, and he tried his hardest to tune it out. Seeing his reaction, she asked him coldly, “What's the matter, slave? Everything that comes from a Goddess is divine too, you know.” She turned him around, and laughed at his disgusted expression. “Now clean me up.” Luckily for Sanji, her ass was already quite clean. This did not stop him from making disgusted noises as he used his tongue to polish her cute brown berry until it shined. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” Robin asked mockingly, her face still pink. He mumbled miserably in response.

 

Anger began to seep into her voice as she stared down coldly at Sanji's disgusted face. “You know that you deserve punishment for betraying my trust, and you have the nerve to make me feel shame over my own waste? It seems your worship was just an act after all.” Shock replaced the disgust on his face, and he began to stammer a mix of apologies and praise at her. Her icy, angry stare subdued him, lowering his volume until he fell silent and looked down at her feet. He began licking her boots worshipfully, hoping to improve his standing. After minutes of this, she pulled his ball leash sharply, leading him closer to the toilet chair. “I believe I had asked you how bad it was,” she said coldly.

 

“Not bad at all, Mistress Robin! Thank you for letting me serve you like that!” he blubbered in response.

 

“That's better,” she said, before pulling his head near the hole in the seat. “And it smells delicious, doesn't it?”

 

“Y-Yes Mistress, it smells wonderful,” he lied, trying to fight his instinct to pull away from her grip.

 

“I'm glad to hear it,” she said in a cold, mocking voice, letting go of his head and pulling on his leash.

 

She led him away from the toilet, back over to the table with the whips and other devices she had laid out. He sat still while she went back and cleaned out the chamber pot into a large drain hole that led out to the ocean. When she came back, she floated her hand lovingly over all the instruments.

 

“As I mentioned earlier,” Robin finally said, “Tomorrow will be dedicated to your pain. Your back, your front, your cock, your balls, and even your insides if I feel like it. You can expect to be a bruised and bloody mess by tomorrow night. I sure am glad nobody will be around to hear your screams.” Sanji began to shake with dread. She was not just trying to scare him, he was sure, the sadistic look in her eyes told him that she was quite serious.

 

“Right now, though,” she said finally, “I think a simple bare-bottom spanking will suffice.” She picked up a leather strap and a wooden spoon, but then set them back down again. “Over the knee, open palm this time,” she decided, “We have all day tomorrow to test these out.”

 

Sanji's cheeks began to burn as she sat on a chair and gestured for him to come over, bending him over her knees. It felt humiliating and childish. Robin put his genitals between her thighs, and then brought down her hand on his ass with a surprisingly loud “Smack!” He lunged forward and gasped, completely surprised by the force she put into the spank. “Too hard?” she asked mockingly, before she got started spanking him in a rhythm, making him grunt with every smack. Sanji struggled to contain himself. She had started to spank with a ferocity, and her knee was putting incredible pressure on his bursting bladder.

 

“Mistress?!” he started as it grew to be too much.

 

“Yes slave?” she asked coldly, stopping temporarily.

 

“I really need-” he tried to say, but was interrupted by one final, powerful smack on his ass.

 

That did it. Sanji yelped in surprise as his bladder failed him, pissing all over her legs and boots. He could only let the tears run down his face and wait as his bladder emptied, completely unable to clench it shut anymore. When he was empty, he remained motionless as he waited for her to say something. He began to shake uncontrollably as she sat in cold silence.

 

“Down,” She eventually ordered and he scrambled to kneel in front of her, head at her feet. The entire length of her legs beneath her knees were dripping wet with his urine. He sat in fearful silence in his puddle, until Robin stood up, removed her panties, and sat back down. She put her soaking wet right boot firmly on the back of his head, squishing his face into the wet puddle on the dirty stone floor. She then used her panties to clean the piss off of her legs, and then her boots. Sanji whimpered as he sat with his face pressed uncomfortably into the puddle of his own piss, waiting for her judgment.

 

When she was all clean, she took her boot off of his head and said, “Open.” Tears rolling down his dirty wet cheeks, he obediently opened his mouth and let her stuff the sopping wet panties inside. She went and retrieved a large roll of tape and some rope, and wrapped a piece of tape around his head, sealing the panties inside his mouth.

 

Robin then placed her boot on his back, causing him to fall flat on the ground. In one solid motion, several arms sprouted from the ground, grabbed the rope, and tied his hands tightly to his ankles. “Can you move?” she asked coldly. He struggled, but could not get away from the horrible position that she tied him in. He grunted feebly in response, unable to make much noise with his revolting gag. “Sleep well,” she told him coolly, “You have some much needed punishment coming tomorrow.” Robin gave one final firm tug on the ball leash and then left the dungeon.

 

Sanji could do nothing but weep. All he could taste was the piss as it leaked into his mouth. All he could smell was the puddle he had made. All he could feel was the excruciating pain of the hogtie and the spikes in his cock. And all he could think about was not the horrible fate that awaited, but rather how bad he felt for disappointing her.

 


	6. Thursday

Sanji awoke to a hard swat on his balls. He yelped awake into his gag and tried to remember where he was. His muscles ached from being hogtied for so long, and his mouth tasted awful. He suddenly felt a multitude of hands untying him, causing him to collapse on the stone floor. He saw dark purple boots walk over to him, an inch from his face. He slowly and fearfully looked up to see Robin standing over him, dressed in her purple “Miss All-Sunday” outfit. She had a mischievous grin on her face and a riding crop in her hand. Sanji sat up and looked at her. The tiny skirt showed off her immaculate legs, and her purple leather corset-like top left very little to the imagination. Resting atop her head was her purple cowboy hat.

 

“Good morning,” she said pleasantly. “I haven't worn this in a while, but I thought it fit the image I was going for,” she continued when he was unable to find his voice, which had little to do with the gag.

 

“Stand up,” Robin commanded, and he shakily got to his feet. She painfully removed the tape around his mouth and pulled out the spit-soaked panties. “Was that yummy?” she asked.

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji responded hoarsely.

 

“If you are still thirsty, this is your time to drink,” she said, gesturing to the bowl a few feet away.

 

“Thank you Mistress,” he said gratefully and got down to drink it. It tasted much better than his own did because of her regular access to water.

 

“Which pee is your favorite?” she asked him mockingly.

 

“Yours, Mistress Robin,” he said truthfully as he lapped it up. “It really must be, look at you go!” she remarked with a laugh.

 

His cock began to stiffen at her words, reminding him of the spiked cage. He yelped a little, but kept drinking until it was all finished. Sanji then crawled over to her and awaited her next command. To his surprise, she stood him up and began unlocking his cock cage. “You will be unlocked for the day,” she told him, looking deep into his eyes, before her voice turned deadly serious. “If you touch your penis or balls for any reason, I will keep them in a jar under my bed.” Sanji resolved to never test this as she removed the cage and his cock began to stretch out. All over, there were little indentations where the spikes had been. Robin took it in her hands and softly pet it, as if it were a small animal. “That looks like it hurt,” she said warmly.

 

“It did, Mistress,” he said softly as he tried to ignore her affections, knowing it wouldn't end well.

 

Her skillful hands pet his cock until it began to become hard, quite against his will. “There we go,” Robin said as it stiffened, the indentations all but gone. “I can't have you still hurting from yesterday's pain. I have lots of new, fresh pain for you to endure,” she continued in her warm voice, making him very nervous. “You would have gotten pain already, but you have earned some extra punishment on top of that. Let's see...” she said, now gripping his sensitive cock head in her fist and looking deep into his eyes. She slowly twisted the head as she spoke.

 

“A month ago, you decided to cum on my face. You tried again, this Monday, right after you agreed to more punishment. You had the audacity to get angry with me after I wouldn't unlock you Tuesday, but you were otherwise good that day. Oh, but yesterday...” she shook her head sadly in pity. Sanji was almost in tears, it felt like she was going to twist his cock off. He twisted his body as much as he could, trying to keep up with her heartless twisting. “Yesterday,” she continued, “You broke my trust and tried to sneak away when I wasn't looking. Then, you were awfully rude when I was forced to relieve myself down here instead. And finally, you pissed all over my legs and one of my favorite pairs of boots.” His face burned with shame as he struggled against her twisting. “Am I forgetting anything important, slave?” she asked coolly.

 

“No Mistress!” he called out, and she finally let go of his cock.

 

“You will start making it up to me right now,” Robin said, pushing him down onto his knees. “I just came from the restroom before I arrived,” she explained with a sadistic look in her eye. “And I remembered how strongly you reacted yesterday. A good slave would be honored to be toilet paper for their Goddess, wouldn't they? So I decided to give you another chance to clean me up thankfully.” She turned around and put her hands at the edge of her skirt, waiting for his response. Sanji's face became white as he stared at her.

 

“Thank you very much, Mistress,” he weakly said after she waited on him for a few seconds.

 

Upon hearing this, she pulled down her skirt and panties, bent down, and exposed her ass to him. Her anus was slightly dirty, but not very much so. Sanji leaned in somberly, his eyes were clenched shut in disgusted but his hard cock throbbed at the humiliation. It smelled a little stronger the closer he got. He finally made contact with his tongue, and began to lick around her dirty hole, cleaning her off. He was surprised to find that the taste wasn't nearly as strong as the smell, once again tasting mostly of sweat.

 

Robin's anus was sparkling clean again very quickly, as it wasn't very bad off to begin with. With the unpleasantness out of the way, Sanji began to enjoy himself. His long-denied cock was throbbing, and he soon gripped her thighs to get more stability. “How does my tushie taste, slave?” she asked mockingly, mildly surprised by his new enthusiasm.

 

“Delicious, Mistress!” he said before returning to his task. With all dirtiness gone, the only flavor was her sweet, musky sweat, and it was indeed delicious.

 

“Stick your tongue inside then,” she ordered. Sanji happily complied, desperate to please her, and began licking her insides in small circles. “Oh, my. What a dirty little slave boy,” she said jeeringly, looking down at his throbbing erection. “Do you like the taste of that my poop now, too?” The thought caused his stomach to heave, and he pulled back from her.

 

“Of course not!” he blurted out without thinking.

 

“You sure seem to feel strongly about it,” she teased coldly as she pulled his face back into her ass. “Were you surprised to learn that girls do it too?”

 

He responded “No Mistress,” but it was too muffled to hear much.

 

“Lick,” she reminded him, before continuing. “I know just what to do with you. I have a perfect way to know when you've been truly broken.” Sanji began to fill with dread at the words, and found it very hard to keep licking. “You've been denied pleasure for so long, 'desperate' doesn't even begin to describe your cock. The end of our week together is fast approaching, and after that you will remain locked until the next time I decide to let you out, and knows when that will be?” she added rhetorically as she pulled her skirt back up and turned around to look down at him. Satisfied with his doomed expression, she continued coolly. “It certainly won't be at a time when the crew are around, and I doubt we'll have more alone time anytime soon. So here is my deal, which you are free to accept or deny: If you want to have a real, full-pleasure orgasm, perhaps even from penetrating me, you have to do one thing.”

 

Sanji looked up at her, looking both expectant and fearful of what she would say next. His cock throbbed pitifully, clearly happy about any deal that involved a 'real, full-pleasure orgasm.' “What do I have to do?” he asked in a soft voice when she did not continue.

 

Robin stared down at him, reveling in his fear. “To earn a nice cum,” she announced sadistically, “You will have to eat my excrement.” Sanji looked down and began to tear up. That was absolutely out of the question. “And not just a little bit either,” she continued, enjoying his despair. “You'll need to eat a lot of it. You'll swallow it down and thank me for the gift as many times as I require if you want your reward.” He felt sick just hearing it before she continued. “Think on it. How much is an orgasm worth to you? You have until tomorrow night to decide. In the meantime, you will get no more food. Your next meal, should you refuse my offer, will be with the crew when they return.”

 

Sanji stared blankly at her feet. He was very hungry already, and his cock throbbed uncontrollably, still happy to be free from its cage. “I've been hungry for longer than this before,” he thought to himself, “and it may not be so bad to not get to cum if I get to serve her in other ways.” Despite all efforts, he was unable to overcome the deep, dull sadness that he felt. He unquestionably needed to orgasm, and desperately desired to feel her around his cock, regardless of how she decided to do it. But it will never happen, he decided. Every humiliating task, every mocking laugh had caused his need to burn deeper. As much as he had begun to enjoy it, this deal was far beyond anything else. It was vile, abominable even. He knew that if he were to attempt it, he would never be able to complete the task. And if he did, he could never look at himself in the mirror again. Sanji resolved to go without meals or orgasms, and to throw his whole self into his worship. Hopefully, in the coming months, Robin would take pity on him and give him an easier task.

 

She looked down at Sanji and smiled softly. “Don't worry about it right now, though,” she began, “You have much more important things to worry about today.” His mind hesitantly returned to the present. Robin playfully swatted his hip with the riding crop, reminding him of her plans for the day. “Let's get you ready for the fun,” she said with a sadistic smile before leading him outside to relieve himself, and then marching him back into the dungeon.

 

“Bend over,” Robin ordered after leading him to a spanking bench. Sanji complied, pressing himself close, as if he were leaning over a tall, firm bed. His cock was forced to point upwards uncomfortably between him and the bench as she tightened the restraints on his hands and feet, pulling him even closer. “I expect you not to piss this time,” she said, approaching his face. He tried not to look up at her. He felt really ashamed that he had defiled her that way. “Stick your tongue out,” she commanded, and held up a pair of chopsticks. He hesitantly complied as he looked at them. They had a rubber band tying them tightly together on each end. Using her fingers, Robin created a tiny gap between the chopsticks and forced it around his tongue. “Keep this on your tongue. If it falls, you will be punished severely.” When she removed her fingers, the chopsticks clamped shut on his tongue, causing him to scream. “That's fine,” she cooed at him. “Scream if you need to. I don't mind.”

 

“Now, I will do what I wish to your ass, going down your legs as I see fit. I'll just be warming you up at first, of course,” she explained, picking up a decently sized paddle and smacking it in her hand. “For all of our activities today,” she continued, “You will be allowed to scream if the urge arises. If you find yourself unrestrained, you are not allowed to cover yourself, move away, or otherwise hold up your punishment. If you are gagged, or otherwise unable to speak, you may thank me for your punishment afterwards. When I use a whip or cane, you will have a 10 seconds to scream and compose yourself, then you will count the number aloud for me, and thank me after every hit. Prepare yourself, I will begin when I am ready.”

 

Sanji trembled with fear as she walked around him, examining him thoroughly. Robin then rubbed his ass softly with the paddle before giving him a huge smack. Upon impact, he lunged forward slightly and had to fight the urge to withdraw his tongue. He did not want to drop the chopsticks and bring himself further punishment. She started paddling his ass firmly, causing it to sting more and more with each hit. It wasn't horribly painful, he thought to himself. Not bad enough to pull more than a grunt or two from him.

 

When his ass was sufficiently warmed up, glowing a soft pink color, Robin set down the paddle and picked up the leather strap, letting him see it before returning to her position behind him. It stung sharply when it made contact, causing him to groan. “Like this one?” she asked sadistically as she smacked him again. He groaned loudly again and shook his head. The chopsticks slipped a tiny bit, and he stuck his tongue out desperately, trying to prevent further slipping. Robin laughed. “Be careful,” she warned as she began strapping him again. Sanji groaned loudly with every hit. His ass was becoming bright red, so she began working on his upper thighs. Tears began to build in his eyes. It was stinging intensely now.

 

The real trouble began when Robin brought over the rattan cane. She gave it a demonstration swing, and it made a loud “whoosh!” as it sliced through the air. When she brought it firmly down on his backside, Sanji released a guttural scream, withdrew his tongue, and clenched his teeth. This sent the chopsticks tumbling to the ground. His ass seared horribly on the thin horizontal line the cane had made. He realized his mistake as she slowly walked over and picked them up off the floor and dangled them in front of his face. “What are these?” she asked coldly.

 

“C-Chopsticks, Mistress,” he stuttered back fearfully.

 

“And what did I ask you to do with them?” she asked, staring deep into his terrified eyes.

 

“Not drop them,” he admitted softly.

 

“Interesting...” she responded and walked away, leaving him to imagine what she would do.

 

She came back with a red bottle and a skinny, but reasonably long, butt plug. Robin held the plug in front of his face as she drizzled the red liquid all over it, rotating it around and around so that it was covered on all sides. “I figured Usopp wouldn't mind if I borrowed this,” she said coldly, gesturing to the bottle. Understanding began to cross his terrified face. Satisfied, she walked around him and unceremoniously inserted the wet plug into his ass, causing him to gasp loudly at the sudden intrusion. Within seconds, the Tabasco started fiercely burning his tender insides, causing him to whimper uncontrollably. “You shouldn't have disobeyed if you didn't want the consequences,” she chided as she picked up the cane again.

 

Sanji's mind began to melt at the pain. He was only given a short time between each stroke, during which he had to calm himself from the pained scream, call out the number, and say “Thank you Mistress!” After twenty strokes, his ass was covered with angry, dark red/purple stripes.

 

“How lovely,” Robin remarked as she ran her hands over the damage, feeling the tender raised welts she had made. Tears flowed down his face as he jumped at her stinging touch.

 

Robin put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and let him take a few puffs. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” she asked sweetly as he tried to calm down with the cigarette. After a few seconds, she took it from him and took a long drag herself, before commanding him to open his mouth. She ashed the cigarette on his tongue and commanded him to swallow before tossing the rest to the ground and returning behind him. He screamed again when she smacked him with her palm before saying, “Let's see if twenty more will make your legs match.”

 

By the time Robin was finished, he was a sobbing, shaking mess. His ass and legs had more stripes than a tiger, and he was completely disoriented from the pain. “Your butt is all done now,” she declared warmly as she undid his restraints. Sanji just laid there sobbing. “Stay still,” she continued, “I'll help.” She then carefully removed the burning plug from his red, raw, and highly irritated anus, and slid a small piece of ice inside. The temperature shock caused him to jump, but the cold soon became quite soothing. Robin poured some cream on his cheeks and began gently rubbing it in over all of the welts on his skin. It stung at first, but also began to soothe the pain slightly. “Is that better?” she asked sweetly, walking around to look at his tear-stained face.

 

“Y-yes. T-Thank you Mistress,” he sniffled, unable to look her in the eye.

 

“Good boy,” she said, giving him a tiny peck on his wet cheek.

 

When he had calmed down sufficiently enough to stand and stop sniffling, Robin gave him a small smile. “That will probably be the worst of it,” she told him in a soothing voice. “Unless your genitals just beg for more than I plan to give them.” His knees felt weak again. “Don't worry,” she continued, “I don't want them to bruise too badly. I plan on giving them some use tomorrow, and I want them to be in tip top shape if you earn a reward Saturday.” Sanji's sadness deepened as he recalled their conversation earlier. He was not looking forward to turning down such a reward. “Your chest and back do need some attention though, don't they?” she asked, sadism returning to her voice slightly. “We'll see what happens, but I doubt anything will end up worse off than your poor little rump.”

 

As Robin led him once again to the 'X' cross, he began thinking of her words. She planned on giving his genitals some use tomorrow? What is she planning? Nothing good, he figured. Something painful at worst, and cruelly humiliating at best.

 

“Face the wall,” she commanded after fastening a ball gag into his mouth, and began restraining him to the cross. His cock pressed uncomfortably against the rough wood. Sanji felt very vulnerable with his sweaty back and thoroughly beaten ass pointed out at her, completely defenseless. Robin grabbed a skinny leather two-tailed whip, draped it over his shoulder, and pulled it back slowly, causing his fear to build. She let it loose on his mid back, causing him to gasp loudly and arch his back, pulling against the restraints. Without a pause, she started whipping his back briskly, which tore loud, grunting screams out of him with every strike.

 

Several minutes and plenty of lashes later, Robin stopped to admire her handiwork. Sanji was sobbing once again, muffled by his ball gag, but was not quite as delirious as he had been after the caning. His back now sported many red marks, and a couple of them had managed to pierce the skin and draw blood. “There you go,” she cooed sweetly, first applying Chopper's “magic” medicine for small cuts on his bleeding wounds, and then gently rubbing her soothing skin cream over the rest of his trembling, sweaty back. “Your back is so muscular, I just knew you could handle a lot,” she remarked teasingly, and then turned his head so he would look at her. “What do you say, slave?” she asked.

 

Sanji forced out a “Thank you, Mistress,” highly muffled by the ball gag.

 

Robin undid the restraints, turned him around, and retied them. Sanji cried out as the rough wood scraped against his viciously beaten ass. “Time for a break before we move on to your equipment,” she announced, before retrieving a small flogger. It had many small leather straps coming from the handle, and kind of looked like a horse's tail. She began to twirl it through the air menacingly, staring into his fearful, yet defeated eyes with a small smirk. Sanji was surprised, however, to find that whenever she struck him with this new device, it did not hurt as bad as anything else he had felt, comparable to the paddle. She seemed to swing it softly but quickly, not with the vigor she had used with her other implements. It did not cause intense nor sharp pain, but did begin to sting quite a bit after she had used it many times. Eventually he began to grunt softly at every swing.

 

Using her flogger, Robin turned Sanji's chest and belly a bright pink color. When she was finished, she dropped it on the ground and started slapping his pink chest with her bare hand, causing a sting much greater than the toy had. When she was satisfied with his flinching reaction, she dug her nails into his collar and began to rake down his chest. “Does that feel good, slave? To have your Mistress mark you like this?” she asked as she continued to scratch at his irritated chest.

 

“Yes, Mistress, Thank you!” he tried to moan through the gag while pulling against the restraints.

 

When Robin was finally satisfied with the long vertical lines going down his front, a bit darker pink than the rest of his flesh, she turned her attention on his cock. “That won't do at all,” she declared, staring down at his partial chub. Sanji groaned again. The pain, while excruciating, had served to finally take his attention away from his needs, giving his cock a rest for the first time since he could remember in a quite a while. “Did the pain make you forget your devotion to me, slave?” she asked coolly. Immediately he began mumbling vigorously into his gag, trying to apologize and explain himself. Though his words were incoherent, Robin looked amused as she grabbed his dick and played with it in her hand. In seconds, it was rock hard for her. Once again hornier than he had ever been, Sanji breathlessly waited while she ran her fingers around on it. She placed it in her left hand, as if she was presenting it on a pedestal, and brought her right hand down upon it, clapping his tender cock between her hands.

 

Sanji cried out into his gag, the multitude of nerve endings in his sensitive cock were all screaming. Robin began undoing his restraints, removed his gag, and then ordered him to stand up straight. He hesitantly obeyed, and tried to steel himself for whatever came next. “Remember, I said that if you touch you genitals, I will cut them off. Protecting them is also forbidden,” she warned him sadistically, as she reached down and grabbed, thumb going around his cock and fingers around his balls. She gave them a sharp tug, causing him to step forward automatically. “Stay still,” she ordered. Robin let go of his cock, instead keeping a firm grasp on his balls, and pulled them out towards her. She looked up at him with his most vulnerable weak spot defenseless in her firm grip. “You sure don't sound very thankful,” she said coldly.

 

“Thank you so much, Mistress!” he rushed to say, unable to look away from her icy gaze.

“ _Thank you so much, Mistress_ ,” she repeated in a mockingly sweet tone. “For what?”

 

“Thank you for hurting me,” he stammered, feeling himself shrink internally.

 

“Thank you Mistress, for hurting my little bitty pee pee and silly little balls,” she corrected mockingly. Sanji blushed profusely as he repeated what she had said. She squeezed him lightly. “Your penis throbbed several times just now. You really must have meant that deep down,” she jeered at him, before taking her free hand and slapping his vulnerable nuts. Sanji grunted loudly and tried to step back, but her grip kept him where he was. When she slapped them again, and continued a few more times, he had to concentrate all his effort on not shielding his poor balls from the barrage and ignore the hideous pain building in them.

 

When she was finished slapping, Robin stood up and laughed at the excruciating expression on his face. She let go and began toying with his cock, which stood at attention momentarily. Sanji braced himself for impact as she pulled her hand back, slapping it hard across his tender dick. He gasped as it wobbled back and forth violently from the slap, causing her to laugh again. He put his hands behind his head as she continued slapping, hoping he wouldn't accidentally block her and invite more punishment. She slapped him repeatedly, sometimes horizontally and sometimes vertically, and watched in amusement as his cock wiggled around at her slaps. With every hit, Sanji made a pained noise, much like a gasp and a scream combined. “Truly amusing,” she commented when she had stopped slapping. “And you didn't even protect yourself. Good boy. I'll reward you with some more pain, but with restraints this time to remove the temptation.”

 

Sanji was then led over to the sawhorse-like device. It was made of wood, two large panels that inclined sharply upwards, meeting in the middle. It was clearly intended for the torture victim to sit on, forcing off of their body weight onto their tender parts, which were squished against the wood. Sanji struggled to mount the large “saddle,” and was horribly uncomfortable when he succeeded. Every bit of pressure was focused painfully on his taint, right below his balls. “Not like that,” she said with a chuckle, “that's way too easy.” An army of her arms popped from the device, hoisting him up, and planting his face against the sawhorse, keeping his butt up in the air.

 

Before Robin set his back end down, she carefully pulled his cock back behind him. Sanji winced at the pain as he was set down and the restraints were locked around his wrists and ankles. He now appeared to be holding onto the sawhorse for dear life, as his cock painfully rested behind him, pressed tightly against the cruel device. Robin ran her fingers over his red-purple cock and lightly petted his balls, which were located right beneath his bright red asshole, still raw from the Tabasco torture. “Now you're nice and vulnerable. Can't have you wiggling away now, can I?” she asked, taking in the scene.

 

His whole body was tensed up, his brutally beaten ass trembled in the air as he waited for her to do something. She retrieved a few items from her table and walked back to him. “I mainly want to use my riding crop,” she explained, “It's my favorite. It can hurt exactly as much as I want it to.” Sanji recalled the swat with the crop to his balls she had given him this morning and shivered. It had hurt very much. “It would be fun to play with you first though,” she declared, and ran a large frilled feather softly up the sensitive underside of his cock.

 

Sanji's cock was extremely sensitive from his cruel bondage, and this new sensation caused a tremor to shoot up his body. “Does that feel good on your little penis, slave?” she teased, running it down his length again.

 

“Yes, Mistress!” he blurted, surprised at the gentle tickling.

 

“I bet so,” she said, and continued her teasing torment. She started running the feather back and forth rapidly right below the head, tickling his most sensitive spot. He could feel his pleasure building, but there was no way it could make it over the edge with such light, teasing tickles. “Dirty boy,” she remarked as his cock began to drool precum softly. Sanji could only moan as the blunt pain of his painful position mixed with the tickling pleasure of the feather. After his second drip, Robin tutted at him. “Don't drool your dirty goo again,” she ordered, amusement in her voice. Sanji sat helpless, knowing he had no control over his next eventual drip.

 

“Ahhh...” Robin said finally as he cock released yet another drop. The tickling of the feather did not stop, but Sanji heard her chuckle and pick up another device. Suddenly, there was an electric “Zap!” and he flinched as the sensitive tip of his cock was shocked painfully by her evil little toy. He let out a small scream and his bruised butt jiggled from the flinching, much to her amusement.

 

“Don't!” he shouted without thinking.

 

A firm swat on his ass filled him with searing pain, forcing him to scream again. “What was that?” she asked coldly. “You said 'Please Mistress, shock my tender parts,' didn't you?”

 

Sanji gritted his teeth and prepared, before saying, “Yes I did, Mistress.”

 

“I thought so,” she said coolly, and shocked his cock head again. She then started alternating between each testicle and his cock. “I'm sure you would never tell me 'don't' or anything like that.”

 

“Of course not, Mistress,” he said, calmly as he could with her shocks.

 

“Good,” she responded and shoved the shocker deep into his ass. He gasped loudly, tensed his muscles, and waited for the shock, but it did not come. “Beg me to press the button,” she commanded.

 

Sanji pinched his eyes shut and responded meekly, “Please Mistress, press the button. I want you to shock my ass.”

 

“Good boy,” she responded slyly, and pressed the button.

 

His scream echoed through the dungeon as the volts of electricity filled his already raw and painful ass. Robin moved in front of his face and began to flex her crop, testing how springy it is. “I'm leaving it in your ass,” she explained. “That way, I can just press the button if you need it.” Sanji looked up at her. She was remarkably attractive, looking down at him sadistically in her purple cowboy hat. She smacked the crop in her hand menacingly, causing his ass and cock to twitch.

 

She had hurt him badly, and she wasn't finished yet, but something was changing. Sanji started to feel something in his gut, something akin to pride. This Goddess, this femme fatale, had chosen _**him**_. She had chosen him to unleash pain upon, to humiliate however she desired. All for her _**pleasure**_. Sanji's cock twitched painfully as reached his revelation. He was becoming _**hers.**_ Not as a partner to explore her kinks with, as he had thought before, but also somehow more than simply one of her dildos. The desire to take her carnally was merely a distracting sideshow, Sanji realized. He existed for one purpose, and it suddenly became his only goal. Love the pain. Love the humiliation. Love the denial. _**Give her the pleasure**_.

 

Robin stared questioningly at his awestruck face before continuing. “I've heard you joke to Franky about giving girls 'the shocker.' This is awfully fitting, don't you think?”

 

Sanji had to think to understand what she was referring to, the shocking toy in his ass ancient history at this point. “Thank you Mistress,” he blurted out breathlessly, looking up at her and ignoring her quip.

 

“For what?” she asked warmly, a little surprised.

 

“For hurting me,” he replied, “I'm ready for more.”

 

Robin's surprised expression slowly turned into a small, but genuine, smile. “Good boy,” she cooed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, which sent his mind reeling. Her approval felt better than any sex. Better than any warm meal, better than any drug. She noticed his expression of pure peaceful joy, and decided to caress his cheek. “You've done so well,” she said, looking down at him fondly. “I only need you to take just a little bit more for me, OK?” Her voice was warm, sweet, and maternal.

 

Sanji began to leak happy tears as he proclaimed, “Yes please, Mistress. However much you would like to give.”

 

Thrilled by the pure submissive devotion in his answer, Robin gave him a peck on the forehead and went back behind him to begin. She gave his cock head a few warning taps so she wouldn't surprise him, and then brought the crop down with a “thwack!” Sanji cried out from the pain, but this time it was different. She began to work up and down the shaft, changing her pace as she felt like. Each whack sent searing pain through his nerves, but the genie was out of the bottle. As the screams were wrenched from his throat, immense satisfaction arrived with every blow. It was a give and take, her giving the pain and him receiving pain, but both were receiving fulfillment.

 

When Robin moved up to his balls, she turned down her ferocity. “I'd hate for these to get damaged,” she cooed at him before her first whack. Though he did groan loudly, Sanji took it all without begging or complaining. When she was finally finished, Robin set the crop down. “You're done for the day,” she announced, before returning to her warm, maternal voice. “You did well. I'm very proud of you,” she told him, before bending down and giving him a big kiss on his cock, right on the sensitive spot below the head. Sanji shivered uncontrollably. He was covered in sweat and tears, and everywhere hurt, but he was resplendently happy. She continued treating him, giving him a kiss on each sore testicle and each bruised ass cheek before walking around to his front. She smiled warmly down at his tear-stained happy face and her heart melted. “Wait here a minute,” she ordered in her sweet voice, “I'll be right back.”

 

Robin left the dungeon, leaving Sanji strapped to the brutal wooden device. The pain from her efforts and from the stressful position seemed like background noise as he awaited her return. He couldn't wait to see her walk through the door, not because he wanted to get down, but rather so he could see her and maybe please her a little bit more before she left for the night.

 

He didn't have to wait long before Robin came back into the dungeon and walked over to him. She was carrying a large fluffy blanket. “Your body is suffering a lot right now,” she crooned at him sweetly, “So I think you shouldn't sleep in the cage tonight, yet again.” Sanji could barely twist his head, but he saw her folding the blanket lengthwise once before placing it on the thin mattress of the restraint-bed. She then unlocked his restraints and helped him off the sawhorse. He was very weak and wobbly, and needed a moment before he could stand straight up. She led him over to the bed and laid him upon it, before tightly buckling the restraints. It hurt very much to have his weight resting on his injured ass, back, and legs, but at least the blanket she had gifted him was very soft and comforting to his tender skin.

 

“Thank you Mistress,” he finally said, in a weak but reverent voice.

 

Robin smiled down at him before getting the bag of ice and melting away any remaining erection. “I'll leave it there a minute, it'll soothe your poor little balls,” she said kindly. Sanji thanked her again, feeling so content with everything that he let out a happy sigh. When she was ready, she removed the ice and gingerly caged up his cock. It was the first cage, the one he had spent over a month in, with no spectacular tortures of any kind. “I know you're tied up,” she eventually said in response to the caging, “but you haven't always been a trustworthy little slave, have you?”

 

Her voice was light and teasing, but he sadly responded “No Mistress, I haven't...”

 

“This is much more than you deserve, isn't it? You did betray my trust, and even pissed on me.” Robin said, her voice remaining warm, but was now a bit stern, like a teacher that caught her student doing something.

 

“I'm so sorry Mistress, I'll never disappoint you again!” he promised, real tears forming at her words. “Please please forgive me Goddess, I'd do anything for you!”

 

Robin's eyes twinkled at his words. “Alright, slave, I'll forgive you,” she finally said. Sweet relief flooded Sanji's mind as he felt his offenses wash away. “You took a lot of punishment today,” she continued, “Enough to cover your sins. The rest of the week will not be easy for you, of course, but I do not have any more pain planned. Not this much, anyway.”

 

She thought for a minute before adding, “Of course, if you misbehave or otherwise displease me, I will be happy to give you another taste.” Sanji promised that he would do nothing to displease her, but then began to consider her words. Earlier, she had said that she was going to use his genitals tomorrow, and now she said that he was done with pain? What could that mean? Upon seeing his questioning face, Robin said, “You'll see what I have planned when you need to. Now, try to get some rest. Tomorrow will be quite tiring.” And with that, she walked towards the exit, only stopping to say one final thing before disappearing for the night. “Remember to think about the deal I offered you. You have less than twenty four hours to decide.”

 

Sanji did think about the deal she had offered. He could actually get to cum, that much he was sure. She wouldn't pull any tricks on him, there was no need. “That has to be her goal,” he thought to himself, “to not just deny me, but to make it by my own decision.” The thought of looking her in the eye and having to say that he did not want to cum stung him. She would probably act disappointed, and tease him about being scared of her waste, or maybe make him feel bad about not doing anything to feel her affections. He hated to imagine the outcome, but knew that he would turn down her deal.

 

But _**what if**_ he didn't? Robin wasn't the kind of person to see if he would agree only as a test, she would make him follow through. It's not even like he can take a nibble and be finished, she had made that much clear. If that was it... Then maybe he could do it. She was his Mistress and Goddess, after all, and he would probably be able to get off from humiliating himself for her. She would probably mockingly cheer him on as he tasted the most loathsome thing he could ever eat. Sanji dry heaved at the thought, but did concede to himself that if it came from her, it couldn't be _**the**_ most loathsome thing. But it wasn't just a nibble she had offered, and so he resigned himself to refuse. “I can live without an orgasm anyway,” he told himself as he drifted off to sleep, cock throbbing sadly in the cage.

 


	7. Friday

Sanji awoke suddenly to feel something pressing into his mouth, still agape from snoring. He tasted metal as he felt Robin's hand lift his head, buckling the gag in place. Unlike the other gags, though, this one was a metal ring that forced his mouth open uncomfortably. He could not move it away, and was forced to have his whole mouth on full display as she walked around to see him. “Good morning,” she said pleasantly, “How are you feeling?”

 

Sanji sounded rather dumb as he responded “Good, Mistress,” as the gag forced his jaw to stay in position while the rest of his mouth was free. She chuckled and removed the cage from his cock, which sprang to life instantly at her touch.

 

“Thirsty?” she asked, familiar mischief in her voice. Sanji nodded, blushing slightly. He was just about used to drinking her pee, especially when he was this thirsty, but the way his voice sounded with the gag was embarrassing.

 

Robin was wearing her “Water 7” outfit. She had on a low cut black leather number, that looked somewhat like a biker jacket fused with a short dress. It had long leather sleeves, but was so short that it barely removed the need to have pants. The white blouse she had on underneath stuck out a little, framing her chest and the edge of her skirt. She also wore extremely long thigh-high black boots that almost came up to where her dress ended. The prominent buckles on her leather collar somehow made her look more dangerous than usual.

 

Smirking slightly at him, she picked up a beer mug she had brought from the ship. She lowered her panties and pressed the mug firmly against herself, squatting slightly as she began to fill it. As the relief crossed her own face, she turned her attention to his cock. It was hard as a diamond, and throbbed uncontrollably every few seconds. Sanji blushed as she smirked knowingly at him and winked. This was somehow more embarrassing than just jeering at him. The air was silent except for her splashing sounds.

 

When she was finished, she pulled her panties back up and raised the full mug for him to see. It looked quite like a mug full of beer, being a light amber color with plenty of bubbles from the turbulent dispensing. “Do you want it?” she teased. Sanji nodded. “I don't think you _really_ want it,” she said, moving to put it out of his sight.

 

“I do! I do!” he promised desperately through the ring gag. Getting a drink was far better than going without. Besides, he was really starting to enjoy it. The slightly bitter salty liquid was all he had been able to drink, and it always came with a sweet, sweet dose of teasing. The joy of serving his Mistress was more than enough on its own, but he had sexual reasons as well. Sanji had always secretly desired to watch beautiful women urinate, and Robin was inadvertently extending this little kink to encompass drinking it as well.

 

When she was convinced that he really wanted it, she smirked and grabbed his cock with one hand while she put the mug to his lips with the other. “Open wide,” she chided, as if the ring gag gave him any other choice. She looked deep into his eyes, gauging every facial movement, and began to pour her golden essence into his mouth. His cock twitched several times in her hand as he choked down her pee, causing her smirk to deepen. When it was all empty, she continued to stare at him. Sanji tried to calm himself as he looked at her. Her grip on his cock was very distracting, as were her big blue eyes, but he somehow managed to keep himself from further throbbing.

 

“Answer me honestly, do you get off on my urine?” Robin asked suddenly. Her eyes bored into his, daring him to lie.

 

“Yes Mistress,” he said weakly, quite embarrassed.

 

“From watching me go or from drinking it?” she further asked. She felt every little twitch and throb, and watched his blush deepen, telling her all she needed to know.

 

“Both, Mistress,” he said, looking away but still feeling her gaze. She set down the mug and held his face towards her.

 

“Both!” she remarked, not letting him look away as his package twitched madly in her other hand. She looked at him with an incredulous, faux-disgusted face as she began to slowly rub his cock, squeezing it lightly. “Who knew you were such a disgusting pervert? I bet you like to peek at girls in public restrooms. I even bet you've hid out and creeped on poor Nami while she relieved her desperate aching bladder, haven't you?” Sanji's cheeks burned and his long denied cock drowned in pleasure as he listened to her words. The unnecessary details she added about Nami sent him reeling, and he barely had time to deny anything before he felt his orgasm building. Robin was quite satisfied at the effect her taunting had on him. The thought of her friend urinating caused such a strong reaction that she knew that if her accusation was not true, it was at least a strong desire.

 

“Mistress I-I'm gonna-” he desperately tried to warn her, but she did not slow down.

 

“Don't you dare,” she told him seriously.

 

Sanji bared down on all of his muscles as hard as he could, trying hard to stave off his imminent orgasm. He knew deep down that it would not be fun, and that he would be punished if he did. Sadly, his whole body craved the release, and it soon surrendered. “Ohhh...” he moaned loudly as he reached the edge.

 

Acting quickly, Robin let go of his face and squeezed the very bottom of his cock in a painful death grip. His cock bucked wildly, trying desperately to ejaculate, but nothing could get through. A disembodied hand placed a shot glass right at his urethra and held it there. Robin waited for his bucking to stop, staring coldly at his face.

 

When his very ruined orgasm had subsided, she made her move. In one quick instant she released his cock and firmly spanked his balls with her other hand. Sanji yelped loudly as the pain forced his muscles to contract, ejecting the semen from his ruined cum into the shot glass. After she spanked them five times, she was confident that every drop was out. She grabbed the glass and slowly poured it into his mouth. Sanji gagged on his cum as he tried to apologize. “I had hoped you could control yourself better, but I did expect it,” she said.

 

“Today,” she announced as he finished swallowing the semen, “I will torment you by teasing, denying, and ruining you as much as possible. Your goal is to not cum at all. I will ruin each orgasm attempt however I like. It may be painful, it may only be frustrating. Your best bet is to think about something you dislike, whatever it takes to stop yourself from cumming. Your frustration and your sensitivity will only build with every failure. And, as you have noticed, anything that escapes from you will be heading right back in.” Sanji nodded that he understood. It didn't sound fun at all, but did sound much easier than yesterday, despite the current pain in his balls. He was just happy she seemed to have forgotten about his affection for female urination.

 

“Don't think I've forgotten, slave,” she said, her blue eyes reading his like a book. “When I accused you of spying on my friend while she pees, you tried to cum all over yourself. You have some explaining to do.” Robin figured he had not done anything of the sort, but did not want to let such a juicy humiliating subject slip away without getting some more mileage out of it. Much to Sanji's chagrin, his cock decided to jump right back up at her words. She made a disgusted face at him before starting to stroke him again, quickly and roughly this time. “That confirms it then,” she announced, despite his many words of refusal. “What a filthy little pervert. I can't wait till she gets back so I can tell her about what a dirty little slut you are for her piss.” Her sudden vulgar, harsh tone surprised him, and the prospect of her telling Nami was so terrifying that he began to cum again from her quick stroking.

 

 

Robin let go in plenty of time and watched as he bucked up and down, trying to get rub against anything at all for pleasure as his orgasm boiled over, spilling out pathetically into the shot glass. “And on top of that,” she continued, after a firm spank to the balls a few times to make sure every drop was out. “You haven't even made it out of bed yet and you've already spilled your load twice.” She then drained the glass into his mouth and squeezed his soft, sensitive cock into the cage; ice not really being necessary yet, after his cumming attempts. “Come make me lunch,” she commanded, untying his restraints.

 

“Yes Mistress,” he responded, face burning with intense shame.

 

“What a shameful display, you dirty, dirty boy,” she remarked disgustedly as she attached his leash, shaking her head. She was secretly thrilled by how bright red she was still able to make him blush. His cock throbbed miserably in his cage, already ready to go again. Though he had ejaculated twice, his need had not decreased at all. In fact, it was worse than ever.

 

Robin decided to push the envelope even further when she walked him out to the lawn to relieve himself. She actively stayed right beside him, watching with a cold stare as he tried to make himself urinate. His attempted erection made it difficult, and her undivided attention definitely didn't help. When it finally started to trickle out, her girly, mocking “Oooo-wee!” made it stop again. “That all? We're going to start walking now unless there's more,” she taunted coldly. Sanji squeezed hard and was able to make a tiny stream start. “How would you feel, slave, if Nami was hiding right over there behind the bush, watching you piss and touching herself?” she prodded. That did it. His pee slowed to a stop, completely unable to continue from his shame-boner. “Come on,” she commanded with a smirk and a tug of the leash, leading him to the ship with his bladder only half relieved.

 

“Make me a big lunch, I'm quite hungry,” she commanded, and then went to her room to retrieve something. Sanji was honored to make his Mistress food that would satisfy her, but it made his very empty stomach clench and growl. Robin soon returned with her strap on dildo peeking out underneath her leather dress.

 

When he had prepared the big meal for her, she made him kneel and pushed her cock effortlessly into his ring gagged mouth. “You better lube it up,” she warned. He submissively began sucking it like a real cock, and using his tongue thoroughly to make sure it was nice and wet. This pleased her, and she soon commanded him to spread his ass for her. He humbly obeyed, holding apart his bruised ass cheeks as gingerly as he could and exposing his hole, which was still irritated from the hot sauce torment the day before.

 

Robin strategically placed his bowl right under his caged cock, before getting into position behind him. She entered him slowly, but began to pick up speed much quicker than before. She was no longer in “girlfriend” mode, as she had been on Tuesday, and was now in it for the thrill of domination. The pain was a lot worse this time. Sanji felt like he was getting torn in half as he grit his teeth and tried to bare it for his Mistress. “Need lube, slave?” she asked without stopping, enjoying his pained grunts.

 

“Please, Mistress,” he answered through the gag. She pulled out and turned him around, sticking the dirty cock into his forced-open mouth. Sanji gagged at the taste of his own ass juices as he tried to get it very wet with his spit. It had hurt him quite a bit, and he really wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to lubricate it again. When he was finished, Robin turned him around and, smirking, shove it all the way inside, right up to the hilt.

 

Sanji howled in pain as it intruded, filling him up sharply. As Robin began to thrust, though, it began to bump that sweet spot, right against his prostate. The second coating of spit turned out to have helped; the pain was not relieved much, but now there was pleasure mixed in. Sanji felt his pleasure build and then level off, refusing to build enough for him to cum through his cage. However, he did feel droplets of precum dripping profusely from his straining cock, landing straight into his bowl. “Naughty boy,” Robin said in a cold, amused voice when she noticed his leaky faucet dick. “Drip, drip, drip,” she mocked as she fucked him, thoroughly enjoying his groans of pain and frustrated pleasure.

 

When Robin was finished, she removed the dildo and gave it to him to lick clean after removing the ring gag. “Does that taste good?” she teased, sitting down to eat her own food.

 

“No, Mistress,” he said in dismay, disliking the taste of his own ass.

 

“Aww, well. At least you have a nice entree to follow it up with,” she said cruelly, indicating his bowl. Even though it was shallow, he had managed to completely cover the bottom with his precum. “I prefer this big meal you created, myself,” she continued. “Come over here and start licking that up while you watch me eat.” Sanji complied, licking up all of his salty juice as quick as he could. It tasted just like his regular cum, but it was thinner, less gooey. “Gooood boy,” she said, her voice warming a bit. A chill ran down his spine at the praise, and another drop fell from his cock.

 

“This big meal reminds me,” Robin said after a while of eating in silence while he watched, trying to focus on anything other than his own hunger. “Have you thought any more about the deal I offered you?” Sanji froze. He had waited for this and had prepared a response.

 

“Thank you Mistress,” he began, looking down at her feet, “But I do not want to have an orgasm.” His cock throbbed painfully, reminding him of just how much of a lie that was.

 

“Interesting,” she mocked lightly, “What happened to doing anything for me?” Sanji's cheeks burned yet again. All the ruining had made him so very horny, and all he could think about was feeling her give him a good one. “Your cock sure looks like it wants out,” she pointed out.

 

“I can't do it, Mistress...” he finally forced out. “I really want to cum, but I know I can't earn it...”

 

Sanji expected her to scold him further about not doing anything for her, but was surprised when she said, “That’s OK, slave,” and kept eating. Her voice wasn't even cold, and she promised no punishment. She had actually sounded warm and maternal, as if trying to comfort him. Robin reached down and patted him on the head. “Really,” she reassured him when he looked up at her. He began to tear up as he looked at her. What he had dreaded most was her reaction, and she was the one comforting him.

 

“Thank you Mistress, for understanding,” he said shakily.

 

“What a sweetie,” she commented warmly, “even if you are such a dirty little boy. You can lick my boots clean if you want to thank me.”

 

Sanji reverently licked up and down her thigh-high boots while she finished her lunch. When Robin was finished, she hooked the ring gag securely back into his mouth and they departed for the dungeon once again. Upon arrival, she put his back against a metal pole and tied his hands tightly behind it before removing his cage. This time, Robin had brought a wine glass instead of the tiny shot glass. She knelt before him, and without a word began to stroke his cock. She turned her big blue eyes, deeper than all of the ocean, on him and continued stroking, waiting for the inevitable. “Don't cum,” she calmly warned, but it was far too much to ask. His moans grew guttural, and she removed her hand and positioned the wine glass. She expertly caught every miserable drop of his cum without letting his desperate thrusting touch the glass at all. When he had finished, she stood up. “Down it goes, you know you need the protein,” she said, forcing his head back and pouring it into his mouth.

 

“I sure thought that the rough anal love would've made you less desperate to squirt for me,” she jeered, “but you simply refuse to hold back.” Sanji swallowed the remainder of his cum, and tried to concentrate on something, anything other than the hand once again stroking his cock back to maximum hardness. “Especially after you told me how much you didn't want to cum.” His desperate cock began to get close immediately, thoroughly dissatisfied by all of the pleasureless ejaculations. This time, Robin _almost_ didn't notice, but was able to catch it in time, allowing him zero pleasure as he dribbled into the glass.

 

“Absolutely pathetic,” Robin said coldly as he came, “That wasn't even two minutes since the last one.” Sanji's knees started to grow week. His screaming cock already felt thoroughly spent, even though his desire only grew. “Can you do one more?” she wondered aloud, grabbing him and stroking roughly again without even bothering to empty the cup. He did do one more, and very quickly. “I really can't believe you,” she said as he started to squirt into the cup. She spanked his balls several times while he shot into the cup, causing him to squeeze the rest out before falling to the ground. “You came three times in under five minutes. Why are you such a dirty little pig?” she asked as she poured the double load into his mouth. Sanji could only blush up at her as he ingested his own juices. The humiliation and the intense cock teasing made him see stars when he stared at her cold, disgusted face. She was so beautiful that it made a huge lump in his throat.

 

“Stand up,” Robin ordered coldly. Sanji complied the best that he could, his restrained hands behind the pole making it difficult. He watched her circle around him several times, appraising him, clearly thinking. “Since you've made your decision and it's too late for you to change your mind,” she began in a seductive voice, “I don't feel bad about showing you what you're missing.” Sanji's stomach dropped at the words “ _too late_.” He was growing ever hornier and had begun to desire her more and more, more than ever before. He had started to become willing to even do _**that**_ to have a chance to have a satisfying orgasm inside her, or even just her hand. No matter what the consequences were, he would do **anything** for such a reward.

 

None of it mattered, though, because it was too late.

 

Sanji couldn't think straight. There is little in the world worse than having everything you want right in front of you, but being unable to get it. Especially if it is because you only realize it too late. Unaware of the cause for his sad expression, or possibly quite aware, Robin began to tease him mercilessly. She hiked up her skirt, bent over, and stuck her butt out at him. “Come on,” she taunted, “Come and get me.” Sanji tried hard, thrusting madly, reaching as hard as he could towards her. She was so close. “Think you can reach me?” she asked in an innocent voice as she reached down and pulled the gusset of her panties aside, flashing her gorgeous pink pussy at him. Sanji throbbed uncontrollably. She backed up a teeny bit, barely millimeters away from his struggling cock. He could feel her heat on his bobbing head, sending him into over drive. He thrashed hard, but was only able to bump into her without entering. “You got me,” she said with a tiny smirk, standing back upright and readjusting her panties. “I wondered if you really wanted it.”

 

She pushed him flat against the pole and said, “No moving this time, understand?” Sanji nodded, hardly able to think. “And don't you dare cum without warning me. If you get precum on me, I'll clamp it shut.” Robin then bent down and stuck out her rear again, and it was all he could do to not jump on it. She slowly backed up, making contact with his bright red, desperate cock head. Her silky panties pressed against him, Sanji shivered uncontrollably as she backed all the way up, till her butt had trapped his cock between its cheeks and his own belly. “So warm,” she commented, and began slowly rubbing her booty against him. Up and down, side to side.

 

Sanji's head lulled at the treatment as he tried to maintain composure and keep his eyes on her beautiful tush. A drop of precum leaked out onto her black, silky panties, and he froze. “Did you just drip?” she asked coldly, correctly guessing the cause of his sudden stillness. He didn't answer, he wanted desperately for the sexy stimulation to continue, and wished he could suck his precum back inside. “Oh dear,” she said in a bored voice as she reached back and felt the tiny wet spot, before standing up and giving her butt one more little shake against his leaking cock. She retrieved a small clothespin, and held it up for him to see and clicked it a few times.

 

It hurt like fire as she closed it on his tender cock head, crushing the life out of it and effectively sealing his urethra shut. Sanji cried out and tried to bare it, but the pain took several minutes to shrink to a dull, painful ache. “Shall we continue?” Robin said coldly after he had calmed somewhat. She then knelt in front of him and began pulling down the chest of her jacket-dress, and pulled out her buxom breasts. Sanji winced painfully as the sight rushed blood into his poor, painfully clipped cock. She smiled seductively at him as she stared into his eyes, and began to push her boobs together around his tortured dick. He watched in breathless agony as she squeezed them together and slowly move them up and down his cock, once again twisting one of his greatest fantasies.

 

After a couple minutes, when he looked like he was getting close, Robin stuck her tongue out and touched it against his cock head, right underneath the painful clothespin. Not breaking her intense gaze at all, she licked back and forth on his sensitive spot. Sanji groaned loudly as his orgasm reached the edge and began to boil over. Of course, Robin was quite prepared. She moved away in plenty of time, held up the wine glass, and yanked the clothespin off right as he began to cum.

 

Sanji screamed loudly as the clothespin ripped away, letting blood rush into his tortured cock head, while he began to painfully ejaculate into the cup. “That's right,” Robin said in a proud voice, smacking his balls lightly for good measure. “Squirt out a nice big meal for yourself.”

 

This activity continued for hours. By the time she had gotten bored, Sanji felt like he had produced and swallowed enough semen to completely fill his dog bowl. He was drooling uncontrollably, his brain completely melted. His cock and abdominal muscles were beyond sore, but all of their efforts had been completely in vain. The only thing he could think about was cumming. Being able to get relief was the only thing that mattered now. It was almost starting to feel as important as giving his Mistress pleasure, not that his mind was able to focus on that in his current state.

 

“I'm done with your sniveling cock for now,” Robin said finally, going to retrieve the ice and applying it to his bright red cock. She put him back in the cock cage and clicked the lock shut, then untied his hands, removed his gag, and led him over to the dog cage. “I'm going to head back to ship and read a nice book for the rest of the evening,” she announced to him, and prodded for him to crawl in. Sanji couldn't move. He had to get an orgasm, he just **had** to!

 

“Mistress?” he asked, tearful desperation in his voice.

 

“Yes, slave?” she responded, turning her blue eyed gaze on him.

 

He looked down, unable to maintain the eye contact. “P-Please Mistress, please let me cum. I-I changed my mind. P-Please, I really really need to...” he begged tearfully, only thinking, hoping for his reward. Any consequences would be nothing by comparison.

 

“I'm afraid not, slave,” Robin said in her warm, motherly voice. Sanji's heart sunk lower than ever. All that mattered anymore was getting the relief he desperately needed. He began sobbing, and begged her again, “Please Mistress, I'm so sorry I refused before, please, I'll do anything!” He began kissing her boots vigorously while he sobbed, desperate to make her reconsider. Robin let him continue, silently appraising his efforts.

 

When she finally spoke, it sent a shock wave down Sanji's whole body. “Are you prepared to earn it as we discussed?” Her tone was still sweet and warm. Best of all, it sounded like she was considering having mercy.

 

“Yes Goddess, I'll do anything at all, even that!” he blubbered at her, his hopes starting to rise.

 

“Are you sure? I would make it very difficult for you,” she further prodded, and he enthusiastically assured her of his will. “I don't know...” she said, faux-uncertainty entering her maternal voice, despite the mischievous smile on the corners of her mouth. “Forgive my vulgarity, but I'm not sure I want to let you eat my shit.” Sanji could only sob the word “please” as he kissed her feet as worshipfully as he could. “So if you truly do want to, you'll have to beg for it. Tell me how much you crave the chance to eat my waste,” she ordered.

 

He wasted no time, instantly begging, “Please Goddess, please let me eat your waste! I crave it very much!” He could barely consider the words he was saying. It was meaningless, just another task to complete to get to the pleasure he needed. The humiliation would surely give her pleasure, which would in turn mirror within him. And then... When it was all over... He would get what he wanted.

 

Robin very much enjoyed his groveling. “Final warning,” she began after a minute of his lewd begging. “Decide right now if you are in or out. Tomorrow, you will have to beg for, consume, and thank me for my _**poop**_. As many times as I require. And I _**do**_ mean every bit. If you refuse at any point, or even act ungrateful, you get nothing. If you don't think you can do it, you'll be better off not trying.” Sanji began to get fearful. He _didn't_ think he could do it. He knew, though, in his heart that he had to try. It would make her happy, and himself vicariously, and he might even succeed. Robin looked down at his fearful, yet grateful expression. “But...” she continued, analyzing his face. “ **IF** you succeed, I guarantee that you will have the best experience of your whole life. I will take you to much higher plains of pleasure than you have ever experienced. It will be worth far more than all the torment you have gone through this week, even worth the humiliation you have yet to complete.” Sanji shivered uncontrollably at the thought as his cock dripped through the cage. “If you would rather not, It is perfectly fine. In that case, crawl into the cage and go to sleep. If you would like the opportunity, come with me to the ship and cook me a feast,” Robin declared finally, and waited for his reaction. He remained firmly at her feet, not even considering moving towards the cage. “Excellent,” she remarked mischievously as she fastened his leash and started walk him to the ship.

 

A feast she had requested, and a feast she received. Sanji, though his muscles were shaky from his tiring day and his anticipation, was happy to use all of his cooking skills to make the best food for her he possibly could, even busting out the more expensive things he had saved for special occasions. Steak, lobster, pork ribs, stir fried veggies, handmade garlic bread, baked potatoes; Sanji made it all, hoping to please her, to make her glad she had reconsidered. When he presented it to her and sat down at her feet, she gave him the praise he was craving. “You really went all out for me. Good boy,” she said warmly and patted his head.

 

Before she began eating, she ordered him to take her boots off and kiss her feet and legs while she ate. Removing such tall boots took some effort, but she extended each leg helpfully as he started. “Actually, massage my feet instead. They're sore after all the attention I gave you today,” she decided before really digging in.

 

Robin moaned occasionally at the delicious taste of the food while he rubbed her feet. Sanji had previously mostly blocked out his own hunger, but it began to torture him once again as he listened to her happy sounds. Sanji looked over at his empty bowl as his empty stomach started to growl loudly. She looked down at him and smirked, before mischievously telling him, “Don't worry. You can have all this when I'm done with it.” This initially excited him, before the double meaning began to sink in. It suddenly clicked why a woman with such a petite waist had requested so much food. That had been the reason for her big lunch too, he suspected. She only chuckled at the look on his face and continued eating.

 

“All finished,” Robin declared suddenly, much to his surprise. She indeed was all finished. No edible scraps remained. Sanji watched with a hint of jealousy as she rubbed her stomach lightly and moaned. He noticed that her belly was barely extended at all, completely hiding the feast she had consumed by herself. For the second time that day, she smiled knowingly at him and winked. “That was really delicious, slave, I wish you could've tried it.” Sanji's ears burned as he looked down, trying not to think too hard about it. “This is our last night to spend however we like, slave. Tomorrow night, we will go back to normal, as if this week never happened,” she informed him, “So I would like to know, where would you want to sleep? I can take you back to the dungeon and cage you, or you could sleep on the floor beside my bed if you prefer.” That was too easy, Sanji wondered if there was a trap.

 

“Beside you on the floor, Mistress,” he meekly told her.

 

“That's fine then,” she said sweetly as they went to her room.

 

Sanji watched her undress down to her underwear breathlessly as his poor cock throbbed in its cage. “Now now,” she teased, seeing his cock cage bouncing at the sight of her half naked body, “Be a good boy and put that away now. Save it for tomorrow night.” Sanji had to force himself to lay down on the hard wooden floor beside her as she crawled into bed. “Goodnight.” she told him sleepily as she blew out the lantern.

 

Despite how exhausted his body was, Sanji could only stare up at her. Her beautiful face, impossibly serene with sleep, was illuminated dully in the pale moonlight. He listened to her soft breathing and occasional unintelligible mumble. Robin truly was the absolute vision of perfection. Of course he will succeed in his unpleasant task, he decided, that was nothing compared to the infinitely worse other things she could have made him do. Simply degrading himself for her pleasure was a privilege.

 

His cock was insatiable, refusing to let him sleep for hours. Thinking about the joy awaiting him tomorrow night and watching her sleeping form made him happy. As he finally was approaching sleep, he heard her distinctly mumble “love Sanji.”

 

Sanji grinned the biggest grin he ever had grinned before, and drifted off to sleep.

 


	8. Saturday

Now it was Robin's turn to stare down at Sanji's sleeping form. She had already gotten dressed for the day, donning her “Punk Hazard” outfit. She wore a tight pink tank top with white flower designs and a black bikini bottom. The tank top was quite low cut, and even had very thin shoulder straps as if it was designed to show as much of her beautiful skin as possible. The bikini, of course, showed off her impeccable legs as well. Sanji, on the other hand, looked quite pathetic. He was naked except for the cock cage, and was curled up into a ball on the floor.

 

Robin decided that today would be trying enough for him, so she would adopt a friendlier approach to waking him. Instead of kicking him, as she was tempted, she used her foot to gently toy with his cock. He didn't wake up immediately, apparently in a deep sleep, but she was amused to see his cock stiffen inside the cage. “Wake up, slave,” she cooed warmly, still playing with his cock. Sanji sleepily looked up at her, trying to decide if he was awake or not. She smiled down at his silly face. “Today is our last day together for a while,” she reminded him, “And I'm sure it will be memorable.”

 

A dozen emotions flowed through him at once, his mind starting to awaken at the words. Today is the day he would have to sink lower than ever before. To degrade himself for her beyond anything he would've ever imagined. But in return, he would finally get the release he so badly wanted, _needed_.

 

Sanji sat up and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. “Go on,” Robin prodded warmly as he tried to find the words to say.

 

“How is this going to work, Mistress?” he eventually asked weakly, blush forming.

 

“Good question,” she said with a chuckle. “Right now, you’re going to go into the galley and make me some breakfast. Then, if you're a very lucky boy, we'll head into the dungeon and I will make you some.” Sanji focused on her feet, trying to avoid thinking about that too much.

 

“And then, Mistress?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“After that? We'll have to see what I'm in the mood for,” she said dismissively. However, upon seeing his frightened face, she decided to explain more. “I honestly don't know how I'll feel afterwards. I might be disgusted at the thought of being around you.” Sanji's stomach dropped at the thought. The only OK thing about this, besides the reward, was that he was sure it would please her. He looked sadly at her, tears welling up in his eyes at the notion of her disapproval. She smirked at him, clearly pulling his leg.

 

“Actually, my thought is that I might not feel sexy afterwards,” she admitted, a tiny pink blush appearing on her cheeks. “I may only feel like being alone until I get hungry or need the toilet again.” She sounded tough, but Sanji could read how nervous she actually was. His submission to her truly complete, he began to feel like this was all his fault, that _he_ was forcing _her_ to do something she dreaded. He resolved to be overly grateful and do whatever it took to make her feel good.

 

“You'll still be perfect, Mistress,” he said genuinely, crawling over and kissing her bare feet.

 

Robin looked positively radiant as she led him to the kitchen and placed her breakfast order: jalapeno omelet, sausage, and bacon. “For fun,” she explained cryptically with a mischievous smile when he questioned her odd choice in omelets. “And prune juice to drink,” she added. Sanji felt strangely content as he made the food for her. Robin was everything to him now. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be hers, to be privileged enough to worship her and give her pleasure. “Try to be quick about it,” she added, mild urgency in her voice, “I'd like to get down there as soon as we can.” He worked as quickly as he could, as he hated to keep her uncomfortable, but still put his full care into the meal.

 

“Whew!” Robin exclaimed as she ate her omelet. “You did a good job, slave, it's very spicy.” She gulped down her juice quickly, eager to soothe her self-inflicted burn. Sanji's heart fluttered at the praise, and his cock followed suit. Seeing his painfully contained cock, she began to rub her sandal against it. “I hope you survive your trial. It'd be nice to see your little penis finally get what it wants,” she said in an amused, but seductive, voice.

 

“I will, Mistress,” he told her confidently, before bending down to kiss her foot.

 

“Good boy...” she said, “Let's head out now.” She wanted to tease him about his confidence, but the pressure in her gut was building, causing her great discomfort.

 

Sanji dutifully waited on all fours while she grabbed a bag that she had packed and attached the leash to his collar, and then they began to walk out to the castle. Robin's pace was a bit swifter than usual, and he had to struggle to keep up. “Make it quick, slave,” she said as he went to relieve himself on the grass. The thinly veiled urgency in her voice made his mind race. Most importantly, every part of him desired to help her, to do whatever it took to make her comfortable again. Part of his mind, though, began to focus on what that meant. As they walked into the dungeon and she bee-lined for the toilet chair, it became so real that he could no longer push his fears away. This was really about to happen. He had begged for it, and he was going to get it. And on top of that, he was going to be enthusiastic and grateful about it. She was a Goddess. _**His**_ Goddess, and deserved nothing less.

 

When they had arrived at their destination, she pulled serving plate out of her bag and placed it under the chair. She thought for a second, and decided to grab a wineglass from her bag instead of sitting down. Sanji watched in awe as she pulled down her bikini, held it up to herself, and filled it up with her golden nectar. “Now it won't mix together, and you'll have a nice drink to cleanse your palate,” she announced, beginning to blush. Sanji took a deep breath, steeling himself for his upcoming performance.

 

“Thank you Mistress. Please feed me, Goddess, I'm so hungry,” he said, trying to look as worshipful as he could.

 

“You are?” she asked pretending to be surprised, “What are you hungry for?”

 

“Your divine waste, Mistress,” he said, blushing.

 

“My _**poop**_? Well, OK then, slave. If that's what you want,” she said. Her desire to play the game and mess with him further was becoming drowned out by her own desperation.

 

Robin turned him around and sat down on the chair behind him. She breathed deeply and tried to relax so her desperate bowels could evacuate. She had made herself overeat the day before so she could have as much as she needed to humiliate him with, but it had somewhat backfired when she had been forced to hold it all morning. Sanji, on the other hand, felt much more at ease then the last time he had sat here. He had crossed a threshold, and anything his Goddess did and anything that came from her was worthy of his unconditional worship. He didn't necessarily like the idea, but it no longer held the doom he used to feel when he had first considered it.

 

Robin's whole body relaxed as her anus slowly opened and allowed her to release her burden. It came out slowly, a thick, brown, mildly firm log that dropped onto the plate, curving slightly before breaking off as it was slightly too firm to coil. One more followed, slightly softer and lighter brown, and was dropped down right on top. Sanji listened intently to her teeny tiny groan when she began to go, and then the sounds of her thick turds landing on the plate. The smell was unremarkable, but unmistakable nonetheless. “It smells lovely, Goddess,” he told her, hoping to please her.

 

“It does?” she teased, now eager to humiliate him again with her need taken care of. “You like the way my poop smells? What a pervert, you really _must_ want to eat it.” He turned back to look at her, to see her mocking expression, but she slapped his face and turned his head back. “You aren't allowed to look yet, dirty boy,” she teased, causing his cock to throb very hard.

 

After a couple minutes, Robin had gotten her relief and was ready for the fun to recommence. “Ready for an appetizer?” she asked mockingly when she had finished, turning around and sticking her soiled butt out. Sanji turned around while preparing himself mentally. When he looked at her bum, however, no feeling of disgust arrived. His Goddess simply needed him to help clean her up, that was all. This would serve her directly, no mental gymnastics required.

 

“May I please lick your delicious hole clean, Mistress?” he asked, genuinely excited to have his mouth against her.

 

“Good little pervert, asking so sweetly,” she chided warmly before giving her permission.

 

Robin's ass wasn't horribly messy, once again, but bore enough residue that it would've left an obvious stain in her bikini. Sanji leaned in and eagerly began licking her dirty, puckered little hole. The strong flavor was not quite appealing, but with the context of licking her ass it was more than manageable. “Dirty boy,” she teased, quite pleased at his enthusiasm, “I know you can't get enough, but stop when it's clean. You'll have more chances today.” He did not want to stop. The task ahead would be doable, he now felt, but would not make him nearly as satisfied as rimming her sweet, sweet tushie. At least, as she had said, she would soon allow him the privilege again. It still took all his strength to tear himself away from her.

 

“I'm sure you don't want this, slave, you should just dispose of it and enjoy your chastity,” Robin said seriously when she had stood up and pulled up her bikini, “It's really disgusting, and it smells so bad.” Sanji knew that she probably just wanted him to beg, but the thought of losing the privilege now was painful. His release was in sight.

 

“Please Mistress, please let me eat it instead. I crave nothing more.”

 

“Why do you want to eat my poop so bad? Are you just a filthy disgusting pervert?” she asked disgustedly, teasing him mercilessly.

 

“I am, Goddess! Please let your slave eat your delicious essence!” he begged, reveling in humiliation.

 

Robin stared down at him, taking in his begging. “Okay,” she finally decided, “you can eat it. You better be grateful for my gifts if you want me to be willing to give you more.”

 

Robin stood back and surveyed him carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail of his reaction as he began his task. Sanji pulled the platter away from the chair and looked down at blankly. There it was, the meal he had begged for. It was now or never, and never was a miserable option. Robin let out a girly, disgusted “Ewwww....” as he slowly lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, giving the pile a lick to test just how bad it would be. His ears reddened from her reaction, but he opened his mouth and took a small bite, enjoying the submission but still anxious to get it over with.

 

“How does my shit taste, slave?” she jeered when he had swallowed it and gone back down for more. She was feeling quite a rush from bringing him down so low, but her pride was building. For him to be doing this, she must have truly succeeded. He was not simply eating her defecation, but had begged for the privilege.

 

“It tastes wonderful, Goddess!” he told her, and was surprised to find that it didn't feel like a lie. The taste was, obviously, revolting. There was more though. It felt good to do this for her. Yes, it was the means to an orgasm, but could that be why? No, it was more than that. He had experienced meaningless sex with other women as a 'means to an orgasm,' and that did not compare at all. His complete submission to her felt so much better than any of that, so much less empty.

 

“It really must be pretty yummy,” she taunted as as he ate with a vigor, nearing the end after only a few minutes. “What a depraved, filthy little slave.” Sanji could only feel his whole body, especially his cock, tingle at her words. The taste was no longer an obstacle. A new obstacle soon arose, as his stomach began to fill for the first time in a while. He had definitely eaten over a pound, and a few bites more remained. He thought about how urgent she had been and realized how painful it must have been to hold in all of this. She was smaller than him, after all. “What's the matter?” she asked mockingly as she watched him stare down at what remained of her waste. “I'm sure you really want your reward, and I've never known you to waste food.”

 

“Lick it clean,” Robin commanded as he dutifully swallowed down the last bits. As Sanji licked whatever residue he could off of the plate, relief began to flood through his mind. He had done it. The taste hadn't killed him, and her goading had only made his job easier, as he had focused on her voice and his throbbing it caused in his cock. Best of all, as his cock reminded him, he was a huge step closer to his reward. He looked up at, hoping for approval. She laughed mockingly at him. “You know what you are now?” she asked him sadistically. His face now bright red, he shook his head instead of trying to speak. “A filthy. Little. Shit eater.” She laughed again, relishing this shining peak of his humiliation, before continuing, “And no matter what you do, you will always be a shit eater. You begged to eat my poop, and I mercifully granted your wish.”

 

Sanji's body betrayed him at her words. He could only cringe and watch her reaction as his cock throbbed madly at her mocking, and produced a long strand of precum that dribbled all the way down to the ground. Robin's eyes widened, this development somewhat above her estimations. “And you even _**got off on it?**_ ” she asked incredulously. He nodded his head in shame, not wanting to look into her face. She decided then and there that she did indeed feel sexy enough for anything. Her slave apparently was so under her control that he would crave to be a part of anything she did. His reward would be exemplary, the most pleasure she could give, she decided.

 

“Go ahead and drink my yummy pee, then I have something else for you,” she ordered. Sanji complied immediately, only wishing that it was still as hot as it was when she produced it. Robin then grabbed a bottle of two hundred proof alcohol, used strictly as a machinery degreaser, and poured him a small amount. “Swish this around for one minute, then do it again. That'll be a start in cleaning that filthy mouth, not that I'll ever let it near me again.” Sanji did as he was told, though the thought of not ever being able to please her orally stung him deeply. The liquid was hotter than hell itself, and sanitized his mouth with its holy fire. His mouth felt thoroughly sore by the time he had done it twice. “Good little piggy,” she chided, “Would you like me to tease your cock for a while, until I need your services again? I don't mind fetching the riding crop, if you'd rather...”

 

“Please tease my cock, Mistress, it burns so much for you,” he begged.

 

“To the cross, then,” she ordered, smirking slightly.

 

She restrained his arms and legs against the 'X' cross and slapped his chest before unlocking his cage. His desperate cock looked like it was absolutely going to explode. She put her hand on it and began to pet it lovingly, maintaining eye contact throughout. “I saw what this was doing that whole time,” she said mischievously. “I never knew your little penis was so naughty.” Sanji felt his brain twinge madly when her gentle petting became light stroking. “I think you just might earn it a nice little cum,” she continued, “I bet you'd like to know what I have in mind, wouldn't you?”

 

“Mistress!” he said urgently, his pleasure growing quickly.

 

She stopped stroking but did not let go, saying, “You're only allowed one, slave, you don't want to waste it now.” A drop of precum slipped out, but his desperate efforts payed off and prevented any cumming.

 

After lots of her cruel edging, Robin started feeling the very urgent need to use the toilet again. She undid Sanji's restraints and marched him over to the chair. “My stomach's really hurting,” she admitted, “this may be tougher than before.”

 

“Please let me help you, Mistress, I want to help you feel better,” he said in a very concerned voice. She only nodded this time. It had hit her very hard and there was no time to play around.

 

“You can watch this time and even it eat right from the source, lucky boy.” She ordered him to lie underneath the toilet chair while she quickly retrieved a funnel. Its brim was the size of a small plate, and the hole at the bottom was almost the size of the ring gag he had used the day before. She placed it firmly in his mouth before yanking down her bikini and sitting down.

 

“Ready?” she asked as she desperately tried to hang on to the painful load inside her.

 

“Yes Goddess,” he said through the funnel. Sanji had not been afraid of eating her turds a second time, but was now becoming scared again. He had much less control with the funnel, and she had indicated that it would be worse. Robin bent over and squeezed her pained stomach as her large load burst through, dropping straight into the funnel. It was much softer this time, composed of her greasy breakfast. Her slightly mushy shit burned her rectum, as it was full of the jalapenos she had eaten. Sanji gagged on her spicy waste. Its taste was much stronger than before, and that went double for the stink, but his will remained the same. It was helping her, that was all that mattered.

 

Poor Robin's stomach refused to give her any relief. Whenever she pushed out a large amount, more seemed to instantly take its place. She started to feel quite bad for him, this being vastly more than she had in mind. She resolved not to make him feel bad for his gagging sounds, and to try to get his mind off of it. Sanji flinched as he felt the unexpected touch of a hand on his cock. Robin giggled lightly at him, her disembodied hand getting to work rubbing a small circle right under his cock head. “I saw your naughty little penis, slave. I know you love it when you get such a nice treat,” she teased. Despite his torturous predicament, Sanji felt blissful as he felt her gentle rubbing. He moaned softly as he struggled to swallow down her seemingly endless supply of hot, squishy poop. His cock leaked a near constant supply of precum from her affections and the humiliation, but she was careful not to let him have his orgasm yet. He would get it, and soon.

 

When her bowels were finally empty, Robin got up and leaned over him, pinching her nose shut at the smell. Most of her shit had gone down his throat, but plenty had stuck to the funnel itself. “I'll help you, I know you don't want to miss any of this unbelievably smelly poop,” she teased, forcing the remaining turds down the funnel with a small dildo. After lots of gagging, Sanji finally finished.

 

“Time to clean up,” Robin said, giving him the bottle of alcohol to gargle. After sanitizing his mouth, she stuck her highly soiled butt at him. “Be gentle, it's burning quite a bit,” she requested as he got to work making her sore ass as clean as it could possibly get, enthusiasm reaching all-time peak levels. It had to be getting late, he thought, and she must be empty after all of that. There was only one thing left on the schedule. “When you're done cleaning the funnel and the dildo,” she announced while pulling up her bikini and turning around to him again, “You will make me a dinner and we will discuss your performance, and whether or not it merited a reward. If you touch your penis even once, you will receive another harsh flaying with my whip and cane instead as your reward.” His entire back half was still damaged from the last time, not that touching himself was even a temptation at this point. Pleasure had no purpose if not to come from her. He cleaned the devices as requested and crawled back to the ship with her, heart racing madly.

 

Sanji was marched straight to the shower, and she chaperoned him as he washed himself vigorously. Robin wouldn't let him come out until he had soaped up his whole face and brushed his teeth several times each. When she was satisfied, she allowed him to make her a small salad for dinner, as she was quite done with extravagant meals for a while. Sanji sat patiently at her feet while she ate, cock at full attention, as he waited for her judgment.

 

“You did as I requested very well today, slave. Model behavior actually, for the most part,” she declared in a somewhat unenthusiastic voice. She wanted to keep him in suspense as long as possible before he got the sex that was coming to him. “You were quite the dirty little slut, though,” she continued, shaking her head sadly. “You seemed so thrilled to eat my shit, and I think that turned out to be all the reward you need.” Panic filled Sanji's heart as he heard her.

 

“Mistress...” he croaked, but was unable to continue. Robin chuckled at his face, and started brushing her foot against his hard cock. No way would she actually deny that poor little thing after he went through all of that for her. A whole week, doing every single thing she wanted. And that's after a month without pleasure. No, his reward would be great. But maybe just one final torture.

 

“Yes, you enjoyed yourself way too much to need anything else. You said you would do anything to please me, so how about this. Beg me to lock your little penis back up without cumming. Beg me to not let you cum for at least a year.”

 

Tears rolled freely down Sanji's cheeks. Cumming was nothing compared to being able to serve her, but he had done so much and had his hopes so up very high. “P-Please lock me back up M-Mistress... Please d-don't let me cum for a whole year...” he begged in the saddest, most defeated voice he had ever used.

 

“Well... Maybe you do deserve a _little_ something after all...” Robin relented, smiling warmly at him. “Here's what's going to happen. We're going to go back to the dungeon, and you'll be tied to the bed again. You'll get whatever I think you deserve, and you will clean up your mess if I let you cum. Then after we have our time together, your little penis we be locked back up, and we will take everything we brought back to the ship. From then on, we will then treat each other only as crew mates and prepare for the return of the rest of the crew. Do you understand?” Sanji nodded gratefully, once again unable to find his voice. “Come along then,” she said, attaching his leash for the very last time this week.

 

The walk back to the castle seemed almost solemn. They both had grown accustomed to taking the walk multiple times a day, and it was hard to think that this would be the last time they would be taking it, conceivably forever. When they arrived at the dungeon, Sanji's heart was beating so madly that he thought he was going to die. Robin noticed as she tied him to the bed, and saw that his face held a large amount of fear. Ironically, his cock had shrunk from the stress he felt. She tenderly put her ear to his chest for a better listen, and looked up at him sweetly. “Relax, my sweet little slave,” she cooed in her kindest voice, “You've done better this week then I had ever imagined you would. You've earned lots of affection. It's my turn to make you happy now, and I've been quite looking forward to it. All you have to do is lay there, I'll take care of you.”

 

When his pulse had calmed down, Robin gave him a big wet kiss before taking his semi-soft dick into her hand. “Poor baby,” she cooed, before leaning down and taking it into her mouth. Fireworks went off in Sanji's brain as he felt her warm mouth, her tongue flicking all over his cock. He hardened quickly, and she sucked him softly for several seconds before pulling off and giggling at him. “Is all this for me?” she asked coyly as she licked up and down his shaft. When he was hard and slippery enough for her liking, she stood up and stared into his eyes.

 

“I've decided that for all your hard work, slave,” she announced, “to let you use my butt. I don't want to be bothered with any protection, nor any descendants, so you don't get to feel my vagina this time. I've never given anyone permission to do that before, so I hope you feel honored.” Sanji was over the moon. He _**would**_ get to penetrate her. He wanted it so badly, but never dared to get his hopes up. Robin saw the hearts in his eyes, so she knew it was time.

 

Robin turned around and gave him a fantastic view of her tushie as she slowly and seductively removed her bikini bottom. She then crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply. As his wet cock throbbed, it tapped repeatedly against her ass, causing her to chuckle. She lifted up and sat down behind it, and rubbed her labia against it until he began to moan. When she had decided that he had enough, she lifted up and slowly and carefully guided his cock into her puckered anus. She had made sure that it was plenty slippery for her particular anal needs, but still had to take it slow as he was a fair bit bigger than anything she usually stuck up there.

 

Sanji's brain completely overloaded as she lowered herself onto him. She was so tight. When she began to move up and down, the slow, rhythmic squeeze of her muscles brought him straight to heaven. “I feel your desperate twitching inside me,” she cooed, “but I have more I can do for you if you try to hold back.” Sanji couldn't imagine what more she could possibly do, until she did it. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and held them palms up against her shoulders.

 

Many things happened at once. A finger gently entered his ass and began rubbing his prostate. A hand started petting and caressing his poor full balls. And, most amazingly, two full bodied Robin clones sprouted up, one on each side of the bed. They were both completely naked and bent over at him, almost obscuring his view of the original. “I hope you like it,” one of them said, “I thought you might enjoy it if I put all my skills to use.” His blissfully thrilled face told her all she needed to know, and the clones moved in on him, both alternating between kissing his neck and mouth, occasionally deciding to rub their breasts against his face. Robin, meanwhile, slowly moved up and down on his cock, trying to keep him happy without rushing him to the end.

 

Try as she might, though, her ass muscles and various other efforts were too powerful for his long-denied dick. When she saw his orgasm approaching. She started bouncing on it like she was born just for that purpose. Right at the end, she sat down and pushed it in as deep as it would possibly go, and started squeezing her ass muscles as quickly as she could. The clones pressed their breasts into his face as he released a loud, primal, lewd shout and began to shoot pump after pump of hot, sticky cum deep inside her. Between every pump, she squeezed it as hard as she could, which seemed to keep him orgasming for over a solid minute. She counted at least eighteen distinct pumps before they slowed to a slow twitch, no longer releasing semen. Sanji looked absolutely brain dead as he lay motionless with drool hanging out of his mouth.

 

Robin smiled down at him. She found him quite adorable, especially as he lay there, thoroughly defeated, pleasured, and emptied by her tight hole. She diligently squeezed after every twitch and slowly rocked her hips, trying to make his pleasure last as long as she possibly could. Eventually, his thoroughly satisfied cock began to soften, and she was forced to clench or she would spill the large load he had pumped into her. The stimulation on his, now highly sensitive, cock brought him back to reality ever so slightly. Sanji looked up at her and began to cry, blubbering praise at her, thanking her profusely, all the while refusing to move even a muscle.

 

Robin laughed sweetly at his sleepy but genuine shower of praise. “Are you ready to eat the mess you made?” she asked, a bit of mischief starting to return after her long time spent in sweetheart mode. Sanji nodded lovingly at her, so she dismounted him. When his cock was pulled out, squeezed tightly the whole way, it made his whole body shiver violently. She smiled before turning around and sitting on his face. Smelling her scent woke his brain back up, and he lapped hungrily at her bum hole while he waited. Feeling that he was ready, she pushed the massive load of cum out of her ass and right into his mouth. Sanji swallowed it down effortlessly and continued to eat out her butt for as long as she would let him. She locked up his satisfied cock and then sighed happily as she enjoyed his affection, neither of them could be any more content. When she felt the urge, she turned around and lied on top of his naked body and began to cuddle him, kissing him occasionally despite the strong taste of his cum and her own ass.

 

After a long time, Robin untied him and they began to pack up everything they had brought down there. They talked freely, trying to ease themselves out of the master/slave mindset. Sanji told her how lucky he felt to have been here with her, and she told him just how lucky she felt that he had walked in on her that day a month ago, and that she had lived out many of her wildest fantasies this week.

 

One thing still bothered Sanji, and he decided to ask about it as they walked back to the ship.

“Hey Robin?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes Sanji?” she replied back.

 

He chose his words carefully, and asked, “You aren't really going to tell Nami about any of this, are you?”

 

Robin chuckled at his careful tone. “That depends. Are you going to remain my slave, whenever we find the time?”

 

“Of course!” he replied, no question in his mind.

 

“Then yes, I will be telling her everything,” she announced. Sanji dropped the box he was holding in surprise.

 

“But why?” he asked incredulously as he picked up the box, fear in his voice.

 

Robin chuckled again before explaining, “I'm her Mistress too, whenever she needs it.”

 

Sanji's jaw dropped so low that he was in danger of dislocating it. “Not nearly to the extent that I am for you,” she continued, amused by his reaction, “She likes having me control and dominate her sometimes, like when she gets stressed or frustrated. Sometimes she is horny and wants to serve me sexually, but sometimes she just wants the stress relief.” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thought of them together absolutely blew his mind.

 

“That being said,” she added thoughtfully, hoping to egg him on further, “Whether it's sex related or not, I always deliver her spankings on her bare bottom.” Right on cue, his cage became tight. “You didn't think I bought _all_ this stuff with only you in mind, did you?” she teasingly asked.

 

When Sanji finally remembered himself, he asked her, “So you really will tell her? Everything?” before sheepishly adding, “...Even about today?”

 

Robin chuckled warmly. “Don't worry,” she said reassuringly, “she has to find out sooner or later.”

 

“Why is that?” he asked, still a bit fearful.

 

She smiled at him before replying, “Because next time, I'd like all three of us to spend alone time together.”

 

The ship rocked peacefully in the moonlight. That ship, and its crew, would go on to experience many adventures, and explore bold new places. The crew would continue to love one another as a great big family, but a few choice members would forever jump at any chance to get way from the group.

 

~~~Keep an eye out for The Gourmet and the Goddess II: Pirates' Booty!!~~~

 


End file.
